Incesto
by la chica invisible
Summary: Bella era una chica normal, no iría a la universidad porque su madre consideraba que era una pedida de dinero, eso la llevo a quedarse en ese pueblo que odiaba y a realizar un trabajo que tampoco era de su agrado, su vida era rutinaria, trabajo casa; lo que no esperaba era el giro que iba a dar su vida ese otoño con un golpeteo en la puerta en un día lluvioso, eso cambiaría su vida
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Incesto**

 **Summary:** Bella era una chica normal, no iría a la universidad porque su madre consideraba que era una pedida de dinero, eso la llevo a quedarse en ese pueblo que odiaba y a realizar un trabajo que tampoco era de su agrado, su vida era rutinaria, trabajo casa; lo que no esperaba era el giro que iba a dar su vida ese otoño con un golpeteo en la puerta en un día lluvioso, eso cambiaría su vida ¿para mal o para bien?.

 **Prefacio:**

Mi madre tenía la idea de que la universidad de teatro era una pérdida de dinero y decidió meterme a estudiar algo que le sirviera a ella aparte de ser su bartender persona, podía ser su estilista, ese es uno de los que más odio, todos los días tengo que escuchar quejas y problemas, no hago más, es cansado siempre estar en lo mismo, maquillando y peinando gente que no hace más que quejarse de sus maridos, hijos y de sus vidas, sin pensar que mi vida es diez veces peor que las de ellas ya que no solo tengo que soportar a la loca de mi madre sino incluso a ellas que no paran de odiar su vida.

Foks no es un pueblo que ofrezca demasiado que no sea la cercanía que hay con Port Angeles donde la mayoría trabajamos, ahí se encuentran los lugares de lujo y donde más pagan, para desgracia mía mi vida se encuentra en este pequeño pueblo en el que soy la comidilla de sus habitantes, pase de ser la novia a la ex novia dejada y próximamente por obligación con mi prima dama de honor en la boda de mi ex pareja, mi historia sé ha plagado de una a otra desgracia, parece que cada año mi vida es retada a empeorar y siempre cumple el desafío.

Y así fue como llego Edward Cullen a mi vida, a arruinarla o mejorarla, aun lo desconozco aunque en verdad creo que es un poco de ambas, lo que sí sé que llego a condenarme, a enseñarme un mundo de morbo, lujuria y pecado, el no conocer a la familia de mi padre no me hace exenta a no cometer un pecado al estar con mi tío, el medio hermano de mi padre al cual nunca conocí y no solo que es mi familiar por mi padre sino que también es mi padrastro desde hace unas pocas semanas.

 **Capítulo 1**

El dos mil quince no había sido en nada mi año, en especial al contar que en febrero, días antes del fabuloso "día de los enamorados" cuando ya tenía todo perfectamente preparado, cena, regalo, lugar donde pasar la noche sin que mi madre se estuviera metiendo o callándonos como si yo hiciera eso con los múltiples amantes que maneja, mi vestimenta formal estaba colgada detrás de la puerta de mi closet, la ropa sensual escondida lejos de la vista de Carmen para que no se le ocurriera la genial idea de estrenarla con su amante en turno, todo estaba preparado, hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar a media hora antes de salir del trabajo, un mensaje de mi novio era normal pero no lo fue cuando me dijo que me necesitaba ver de manera urgente, al estar tan preocupada por lo que tenía que decirme casi corto chueco el cabello de la señora Newton quien enseguida comenzó a insultar a todos los presentes pero sobre todo a mí por distraída y torpe, y tenía razón en decírmelo pero ese mensaje me alteraba demasiado.

Al llegar al restaurante aún era temprano, pedí un capuchino mientras buscaba con la mirada a Garrett quien no hizo acto de presencia hasta veinte minutos después de la cita que el mismo agendo, me saludo con un simple y corto beso en el cachete que me hizo sentir extraña, él siempre me besaba en la boca y de manera muy diferente; después de pedir él también otro café y tener la plática inicial de preguntar cómo estaba todo en el trabajo, suspiro y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

—Bella, tú sabes que yo odiaría causartealgún daño, es algo que yo no me podría perdonar con facilidad pero sucede que… No sé cómo decirlo, es difícil darme entender ahora porque ni yo entiendo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede Garrett?, de verdad no me está gustando esto.

—Me van a ascender Bella…

—Esa es una excelente noticia Garrett, es algo que has estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí lo sé, pero hay un problema, corazón es ahí donde radica mi problema y quiero que esto quede claro, no es que esté pasando algo entre nosotros, no es nada de eso, si no que no te quiero hacer esto, no quiero estarte dando tiempos intermitentes que no te mereces cariño, así que considero que mereces un mejor hombre a tú lado…

—¿Me estas terminando?

—Sí Bella, es lo mejor, porque no quiero tenerte esperando por mi todas las tardes en las que tal vez no te pueda llamar o yo que se cariño, prefiero que esto termine de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Mejor manera posible?, me estas terminado, eres un imbécil, vete a la mierda porque ni siquiera me preguntas si yo puedo soportar eso—vocifero molesta y muchos de los comensales voltean a vernos.

—Bella, por favor no te alteres, yo sé que esto es lo mejor para ambos—comenta Garrett mientras acaricia sus manos.

—Tú no sabes nada… Eres un estúpido, solo supones Garrett—vuelvo a gritar y aviento las cosas mientras tomo mi bolso—, y te repito, vete a la mierda.

Salí tan rápido como pude del lugar, tome la estúpida camioneta más vieja que mis abuelos a los cuales no conocí y maneje lejos de ese estúpido lugar, directo a mi casa, en busca del refugio de mi cuarto mientras las lágrimas me hacían difícil ver hacia donde me dirigía, en menos de quince minutos ya estaba en mi casa, agradecí estar sola para poder llorar, todo lo que quedaba de la tarde llore hasta entrada la madrugada donde me había quedado sin lágrimas y el llanto me hizo caer en inconsciencia, agradecí no trabajar al día siguiente porque era un desastre.

Escuche el timbre de mi casa y lo ignore mientras me comenzaba a levantar, el timbre insistió sonando descomunalmente hasta que después de lavarme la cara y los dientes fui a la puerta mientras el timbre seguía su llamado, al abrir la puerta mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver que era Garrett el que tenía el descaro de parce enfrente, por unos segundos pensé que iba a ser una disculpa la que me venía a ofrecer pero eso se dispersó cuando puso su sonrisa forzada y formal al ver el desastre en el que él me había convertido.

—Bella ayer no me diste tiempo de nada, saliste corriendo, déjame hablar contigo solo unos momentos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando? —pregunto incrédula al ver su expresión.

—Sí Bella, estoy haciendo esto por tu bien.

—¿Por mi bien?, permíteme reírme porque lo estás haciendo por ti Garrett, tú eres el que lo decidió, tú eres el que no quiere seguir con esto y estas mando a la mierda el futuro que teníamos planeado.

—Bella relájate, esto no es tan extremo, te voy a pagar lo que diste del nuevo departamento, solo escúchame unos segundos.

—Ve-te-a-la-mi-er-da—repito cada silaba con delicadeza para que entienda.

Corro hacia mi habitación, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos para no tardar en llegar y corro hacia el desastre de regalos, ropa y recuerdos que tengo apilados destrozados en una esquina, me asomo por la venta mientras veo como se dirige y duda entre volver a timbrar o no, al momento de sentir mi mirada sobre él, voltea y me fijamente mientras sonrió.

—Bella, hablaremos después, pero ahora solo necesito que me regreses la camisa y el saco que deje aquí con anterioridad, mañana tengo una junta muy importante.

No respondo simplemente le sonrió fingiendo amabilidad y asiento me dirijo a la bolsa negra que está repleta de cosas y comienzo a acercarla a la ventana, son tres años de regalos, de cosas que compramos juntos, de recuerdos que son invaluables, de cosas que ni siquiera recordaba tener, me asomo y comienzo a arrojar todas esas cosas sobre él, en su mirada se refleja la incredulidad de la situación al ver como a su alrededor caen fotos cortadas con las manos, otras a medio quemar, peluches que en el proceso de caer se les comienza a salir el relleno, sus camisetas que alguna vez utilice mientras dormía en mi casa, caen hechas jirones, en ese momento me quiere asesinar con la mirada.

—Eres una inmadura Isabella, esto es una prueba de eso.

—Y tú un infeliz, espera la mejor parte—grito mientras tomo un encendedor y agarro su camisa.

—!Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Isabella¡—grita tan fuerte que todos los vecinos que observaban incrédulos desde sus ventanas se atreven a salir.

La noche anterior la había llenado de aceite así que no tarda en prender mientras sus ojos están a punto de salirse y su cara se pone roja, pasa a morada y su vena comienza a saltar mientras la tiro incendiada, y a continuación tiro los retrasos que se volvió su saco, no dice nada, solo se da vuelta directo a su coche, cuando voltea a verme, levanto los dedos medios mientras le sonrió, los vecinos al ver que el show se terminó entran a sus casas murmurando por el espectáculo que acabo de montar, me comienzo a cambiar para salir a recoger todo el desastre, estoy segura de que para ahora todo el pueblo sabe lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Me pongo lentes oscuros para ocultar mis ojos rojos e hinchados y comienzo a recoger el desastre de relleno, trozos de ropa, cartas, fotografías, nadie se atreve a salir de sus casas pero siento sus miradas sobre mí, sin importarme termino mi trabajo y me dirijo de nuevo a mi cuarto ahora lo que menos necesito es una visita o alguien que me tenga lastima.

Al pasar los días el dolor no se termina pero si las lágrimas, no puedo creer como en una simple oración mandas todo a la mierda, mis tres años a su lado quedaron en el olvido en esa tarde, cuando voy al supermercado todos voltean a verme y murmuran a mis espaldas lo ocurrido, después de eso Garrett no vuelve a intentar buscarme y me pude dar cuenta de que le mensaje fue claro, nadie se atreve a hablarme de él o siquiera a hacer referencia, todos respetan mi dolor por los primeros tres meses que son los peores.

—Isabella, es hora de que hablemos—menciona Carmen un día mientras cenamos.

—¿Qué pasa?.

—Es sobre Garrett…

—Ya te dije que no me interesa saber nada de él, creo que con el show que monte quedaba claro eso.

—Claro que quedo claro, fuimos el chisme durante más de una semana—menciona rodando los ojos.

—¿Entonces a que viene el tema de conversación mamá?

—Es mejor que te lo diga yo, porque es algo que ya todo el pueblo conoce, tu ex novio está saliendo con tu prima Kate desde hace cinco meses.

—!¿Que?, ¿Cinco meses?¡ —grito mientras mi madre solo asiente—¸ ok, esto para ser broma es de muy mal gusto, sabes que terminamos hace tres meses, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé Isabella, soy consciente de eso, y también de que lleva saliendo con tu prima Kate cinco meses, y que ya esto se está corriendo por el pueblo.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes lo de Kate? —pregunto intentando tranquilizarme contando hasta diez.

—Desde hace cinco meses—responde con descaro mientras le da un sorbo a su café.

—¿Lo sabes desde hace cinco meses? Y no me habías podido decir nada.

—No me correspondía a mi hija, era trabajo de Garrett no mío.

En ese momento estoy segura de que mi cara se pone de diez mil colores al pasar los segundos, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, cuento hasta diez pero me es imposible, mis uñas están apretándose tan fuerte contra la palma de mi mano que casi puedo sentir la sangre correr por debajo de ellas mientras Carmen sigue cenando sin ningún problema.

—¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

—Isabella ya te lo dije—comenta con cara de desagrado—, la verdad es aburrido repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, si eso le hacías a Garrett entonces entiendo porque se fue con Kate.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a él?, era mi novio y no de ayer madre, desde hace tres años—reclamo y ella solo encoge los hombros.

—Siempre te lo he dicho, los hombres son unos desgraciados, no valen la pena.

—La que eres una desgraciada eres tú por no decirme nada, ¿Quién más sabe?

—Todo el pueblo, se me hace raro que no te enteraras antes, y bueno esta plática viene porque están planeando casarse porque tu prima está embarazada.

—¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?, si tú eras consiente de esa relación porque no me lo dijiste, se supone que soy tu hija, que debes de querer lo mejor para mí, esto es una bajeza.

—Isabella no seas melodramática, solo es una relación más de un hombre al que quisiste, no es nada del otro mundo.

—¡Era la persona con la que me iba a ir a vivir que ahora se casa con mi prima! —grito furiosa mientras me subo al cuarto.

El llanto me hace quedarme dormida, para el día siguiente en el trabajo, todo sucede con normalidad, al regresar al trabajo mi camioneta se queda atascada a mitad del camino, cuando llega el encargado del taller mecánico me observa con lastima, en un pueblo donde nunca sucede nada interesante, cuando una mujer enloquece y tira cosas por la ventana se vuelve un acontecimiento recordado por todos y llevado a ser conocido por futuras generaciones pero cuando aún peor esta era engañada con su propia prima se vuelve la comidilla del pueblo, al ser la tonta que no supo a tiempo mientras todas muran, mi título llega a tanto que ni siquiera me cobran el remolque de mi cacharro andante.

…

Durante cuatro largos meses soy la comidilla del pueblo, lo único que agradezco es que también Kate y Garrett resultan embarrados dentro de los comentarios, para olvidar los acontecimientos decido celebrar a lo grande mi cumpleaños, hora de que todo cambie al llegar a las dos décadas y esto solo se puede hacer posible haciendo una celebración a lo grande, durante todo el año ahorre para hacer la fiesta más grande que haya visto este estúpido pueblo, rento incluso el salón más grande, compro botellas de champage para brindar, todas mis amistades que no son muchas están invitadas al igual que sus respectivas amistadas, al entrar al salón, parece una imitación de un casino en las vegas, mi amiga Victoria y yo chocamos las palmas al ver nuestra obra de arte terminada, me abraza fuerte deseándome un feliz cumpleaños mientras nos retiramos a nuestra casa cada una en su coche.

Al llegar a casa, la ropa de Carmen y su amante esta regada desde la entrada, las escaleras, hasta la primera habitación, agradezco tener que atravesar toda la casa para llegar a mi cama si no cada fin de semana tendría visitantes incómodos y cambiaría cada semana de colchón, al pasar escucho sus gemidos y sus jadeos, solo ruedos los ojos mientras recuerdo como mi madre golpeaba la puerta cuando estaba en la habitación con Garrett, me molesta demasiado que si ella lo hace no hay ningún problema, pero si soy yo, el mundo estalla, al terminar de cambiarme a mi pijama pongo mi reproductor con la música a todo volumen para dejar de escuchar a mi madre mientras meto llave a mi puerta, desde niña aprendí que esa era la mejor manera de no tener un visitante no deseado en la noche, claro nunca falta el descarado que toca la puerta y me pide hablar, como si yo hubiera nacido ayer y mi madre no metiera al menos cada mes o cada dos semanas un tipo diferente, aunque nunca he entendido como se ha metido con tantos viviendo en un pueblo tan pequeño, bueno claro había pasado por todos los hombres, solteros o casados, ex novios míos o de sus amigas ella nunca ha discriminado.

A la mañana siguiente el susodicho ya no aparece ni mi madre hace acto de presencia, voy a la cocina y comienzo a desinfectar todas las cosas, aunque vi la ropa de la puerta a su habitación no dudo que pudieron estar en otros lados, el cloro siempre me hacía sentir un paz interior, tal vez el estar en un lugar limpio, algo que le pueda llamar un verdadero hogar, o al menos ese olor me recordaba la casa de una amiga de pequeña en la que su madre era una verdadera ama de casa, no como la mía que era bailarina exótica, bueno no era eso pero claro que podría pasar por una con su vestimenta normal, mientras todas las recepcionistas del hotel vestían de manera más discreta ella lo hace más ceñida para capturar más miradas y los hombres la deseen y las mujeres la envidien.

Mi pensamiento siempre ha sido que viste de esa manera para llamar la atención de hombres más jóvenes que ella, eso fue lo que me hizo dejar de traer amigos a mi casa, ya que siempre terminaba acostándose con uno al menos al semestre, era desagradable escuchar siempre lo buena que esta mi madre, incluso se ganó un poco de mi admiración o tal vez la única que tiene porque a sus cuarenta años se mantiene con un cuerpo de envidia, todo en su lugar y su cara no asemeja esa edad, aunque para todos era genial que mi madre y yo comportaríamos ropa para mí nunca lo ha sido.

—Bella, ¿Qué te parece este vestido? —comenta al entrar a mi cuarto sin pedir permiso, suspiro molesta.

—¿No has pensado en vestir como lo que eres?, ¡una señora!

—Isabella, que molesta eres, solo estaba pidiendo tu opinión, aun así me llevare este vestido, lo compre especialmente para tu fiesta.

Comenta saliendo mostrando un enorme escote en la espalda que deja ver un poco de su trasero, me molesto al ver cómo va contoneándose dentro del ceñido vestido dorado que hace juego con sus ojos. Volteo a ver mi vestido y me doy cuenta de que lo único que los diferencia es el escote y el color, maldigo y me cambio por mi segunda opción que es un vestido strapless color vino de lentejuelas que hace diversas figuras, al ver mi peinado y mi maquillaje me quedo maravillada del cambio que logre de mí.

Al llegar al lugar ya hay varias personas, todas me abrazan y brindan conmigo, celebrando mis dos décadas todos creen que merezco un cambio al cumplir mis veintidós años, apoyan el que busque algo nuevo, lejos de Forks como siempre lo he soñado y deseado, la música suena fuerte, bailamos aunque no lo hacemos bien, bebemos, todo se ambienta para que la noche sea perfecta, bebidas, música, bailes, risas y diversión, es excelente el ambiente, hasta que llega mi madre con sus invitados sorpresas, todo el murmullo se acaba cuando ven entrar a Garrett y Kate tomados de la mano, mientras mi madre entre con su nuevo amante.

Yo comienzo a bailar con el tipo que me presentaron unos momentos antes, comenzamos a bailar pegaditos y a cachondear mientras lo hacemos, nos acercamos, nos restregamos ante la mirada incrédula de Garrett, sus ojos no se separan de uno de mis movimientos, después de unas canciones cambio por otro tipo que está mejor y Garrett sigue observándome tomando a sus copas mientras Kate platica animosamente con otros invitados, me comienzo a besar con el tipo con el que bailo mientras mi ex novio me quiere fulminar con la mirada, llevo al tipo cerca del baño, bebemos y reímos, me pide mi teléfono y yo solo sonrió amablemente, pasan algunos minutos suficientes para que Garrett piense que nos hemos acostado y regreso al baile, la fiesta sigue en grande mientras él toma a Kate de las caderas y las restriega contra su cuerpo, le sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, no le pienso demostrar lo dolida y enojada que estoy.

Llego a la barra para pedir un trago más y veo que mi madre está sentada sobre un tipo robusto y moreno que sonríe mientras mi madre le susurra al oído algo que lo hace sonrojar, ruedo los ojos al solo pensar que podría ser, me dan ganas de vomitar, al visualizarme se baja del tipo dándole a todos una buena vista de sus bragas, se dirige a mí con una copa en la mano, el bartender me entrega mi bebida y ella la choca.

—Feliz cumpleaños hija.

—¿Feliz?, de verdad bienes y me dices eso cuando trajiste a mi ex novio a mi fiesta con su nueva zorra. —reclamo enseguida y pone cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, era una falta de respeto no hacerlo, es tu prima, se criaron juntas, cuando llegamos a este lugar, la única que me ayudo contigo fue tu tía Shasha, se me hacía injusto que no los invitaras, así que lo hice yo. —alza el pecho orgullosa.

—¿Lo hiciste por educación o para joder mi fiesta?

—Como se te ocurre pensar algo así de mi Isabella, fue educación ya te lo dije, es tu prima…

—¡Es la que me quito a mi novio! —grito justo en el momento en que el DJ deja de tocar la música.

—Chicas, debemos de tranquilizarnos y hablar esto en otro lugar—habla el invitado de mi madre al momento en que sentimos todas las miradas sobre nosotras.

—Lo siento, pero es algo de conocimiento público de que mi ex novio me dejo por mi prima, podemos hablarlo donde sea, todos igual saben que Kate me quito a Garrett—expreso mientras todos siguen incrédulos.

—Ten dignidad hija, no lo grites a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Dignidad?, que la tenga la zorra de mi prima al venir y pararse aquí, que tenga decencia, ella ni siquiera debería de estar en un lugar donde no es bienvenida.

Sin decir más sigo en mi fiesta mientras todas las miras siguen fijas en mí, al poco tiempo todos comienzan a ignorarlo o el alcohol me hace que no me importe, terminamos hasta el amanecer, con mis amigos más cercanos tirados en el salón, después de unas inmensas horas de tortura de dormir en el suelo todos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, al llegar encuentro el mismo coche de la anterior noche fuera de la casa, suspiro y me dispongo a entrar, enseguida voy a la cocina por unas botellas con agua que es lo único que puede soportar ahora mi estómago.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta una voz masculina cuando tengo metida la cabeza en el refrigerador.

—Mal, tengo resaca, quiero vomitar y la boca me sabe a cenicero. —contesto mientras cierro y sonrió.

—Te prepare algo para la resaca, tu madre está durmiendo así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—No quiero vomitar, así que no gracias.

—No te haré vomitar pero si te hace sentir mejor, ¿quieres?

Sonrió en respuesta mientras me siento en uno de los bancos frente a la barra mientras el moreno comienza a andar por la cocina como si fuera su casa, en esos momentos me comienzo a preguntar cuántas veces ha estado en este lugar y no me he dado cuenta, después de batir varias cosas me entrega un líquido espeso verde que no se ve de muy buen aspecto.

—¿Quieres asesinarme acaso?, esto no lo pienso tomar.

—Deberías se ira el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas una vez que lo termines, así que tómalo Isabella.

—Bella, odio mi nombre completo, simplemente Bella—aclaro mientras doy un sorbo y no está mal así que doy otro, —bueno tú conoces mi nombre pero yo no él tuyo, ¿eres?

—Jacob, Jacob Black—comenta mientras me extiende la mano.

Tomo su mano y sonrió enseguida, sin duda es un hombre atlético y guapo, sus facciones, sus ojos, todo él te invita a mirarlo y a sonreír mientras lo haces, seguimos platicando mientras bebo su extraño remedio y me comienzo a sentir mejor como lo prometió.

—¿Black?, tu apellido me parece conocido pero tú no, ¿eres casado? —Se remueve nervioso por la cocina hasta tomar asiento enfrente de mí, evade mi mirada enseguida—, sí la respuesta es afirmativa no te preocupes no eres con el primer hombre casado con el que se haya involucrado mi madre.

—No lo soy como tal, bueno aún sigo, estoy en el tiempo de espera para otorgar el divorcio.

—Entonces supongo que debo de conocer a la señora Black que es…

—Leah Black, es por ella que conozco tu nombre eres su estilista.

En el momento que menciona a su esposa no me sorprendo al escuchar que se está separando de ella, la mujer es insufrible, con nada está contenta, todo le molesta, en especial su esposo, aunque eso es algo no me termina de cuadrar porque no se parece para nada al tipo manipulador, mentiroso, grosero y desagradable que ella siempre describió mientras se hace el nuevo tratamiento que le parecía excelente en ese momento y era una basura al terminar.

—Siento mucho lo de tu divorcio— comento mientras tomo su fuerte brazo tatuado.

—No lo hagas, es algo que deseo desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora lo conseguí—sonríe con encanto y felicidad contagiándome de esas emociones mientras mis dedos suben hasta su bícep.

—¿De qué es tu tatuaje? —comento mientras lo acaricio y él sonríe coqueto.

Cuando esta por contestarme escuchamos los pasos de Carmen bajando las escaleras y ambos nos quedamos callados en cuanto nos ve sentados su mirada se clava en mi espalda, al llegar sonríe molesta al ver que teníamos una conversación y que las yemas de mis dedos están sobre su hombre, enseguida me despido de Jacob y mi madre cambia su expresión a una relajada mientras subo directo al baño.

Lo que más necesito es tomar una ducha que de verdad necesito, mi cabello apesta a cigarro mi cara delata que no dormí hasta bien entrada la noche, me relajo bajo el chorro del agua caliente que va calmando mis músculos la tensión por encontrarme a los invitados de mi madre va desapareciendo mientras el agua va enfriándose, como bien lo dijo Jacob el remedio que me dio me hace sentir mucho mejor y las náuseas se van así que el baño termina de hacerme sentir una persona de nuevo, mientras cierro la llave del agua caliente la realidad comienza a golpearme al recordarme que mi cacharro de camioneta está descompuesta y me tendré que ir en el autobús.

Cuando comienzo a enredar la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, él timbre comienza a sonar, en ese momento comienzo a contar los segundos para que mi madre me haga salir del baño para ir a abrir la puerta ya que ella debe de estar muy ocupada como siempre aunque sea solo viendo la televisión, pero no el grito no llega en ningún momento y escucho como la puerta se abre y Carmen saluda a la persona que acaba de llegar, comienzo a poner atención en lo que está pasando mientras busco la ropa para comenzar a cambiarme pero no encuentro nada porque la olvide sobre mi cama, perfecto, podría ganar tiempo vistiéndome pero la olvido, así que solo me pongo a escuchar para saber quién es y poderme ir a mi cuarto a vestir con tranquilidad, la plática se hace en sonido normal que no me permite saber quién es, hasta que escucho las risas tontas de mi prima.

—¡Dios Kate!, están hermosas—grita mi madre y comienzo a abrir la puerta para enterarme de que pasa.

—Las mandamos hacer con mucha anticipación, no esperábamos estar embarazados para ahora, pero ya te la quería entregar tía para que agendes ese día.

—Jamás faltaría a tu boda, y cuéntame más de ella.

—Pues ahora se le tiene que hacer unos ajustes al vestido así que pues dentro de tres meses va a ser la ceremonia, y bueno pues estamos considerando…

—¿Quién va a ser tu dama de honor? —pregunta mi madre con un tono de voz que no me agrada nada.

—Pues aún no se tía, ya sabes que eso es muy importante y no tengo una mejor amiga como tal, lo único que tengo es a mi familia así que esperaba que pudiera ser Bella.

—Kate eso sería hermoso y bueno podrían así tomar su relación que tenían de amistad desde la infancia que era tan bonita.

En ese momento mi mandíbula cae por la impresión y tomo la toalla con fuerza para no bajar inmediatamente a golpear a Kate por tener tremendo descaro conmigo.

—¿Crees que le gustara la idea?

—Te aseguro que estará fascinada con el tiempo.

—¿Estas segura?, es que no sé de qué manera tomaría esto y no sabría cómo convencerla de que lo haga ya sabes por la manera de cómo se dieron las cosas, yo quisiera hablar con ella y aclarar todo con ella y decirle que Garrett y yo nos amamos y que yo no soy una …

—Querida ni lo digas por favor, claro que no lo eres, ahora solo necesitas darle tiempo a tu prima, en uno o dos meses le va a encantar ser tu dama de honor.

En ese momento al escuchar tanto descaro decido bajar casi desnuda, solo sujeto con más fuerza la toalla para que no me haga una mala jugada antes de llegar a poner todo en claro, ¿Cómo se les ocurrió esa genial idea?, enseguida las encuentro en la sala siguiendo hablando de la boda, puedo ver desde el pasillo como mi ex novio tiene tomada de la mano a Kate mientras observa la pantalla de su celular con mucha atención, sin que Carmen se dé cuenta llego y la sonrisa de Kate enseguida se cae y Carmen voltea a verme con una enorme y molesta sonrisa.

—Querida que bueno que estas aquí tengo una excelente noticia.

—¿Cuál?, él que quieren que por medio de darme parte el show de la zorra y el infiel me voy a sentir mejor y voy a olvidar todo por ser "dama de honor".

—Isabella te he dicho un millo de veces que no le hables así a tu prima ¿Estas desnuda?—mi madre se levanta y su cara se vuelve de desagrado mientras me mira de arriba abajo. —, ¿Cómo se te ocurre bajar así?

—Mi falta de ropa no es el tema que estamos tratando, mejor deberías de preguntar como a ti se te ocurrió una idea tan estúpida.

—Que molesta eres Isabella porque parece que en todos estos años no te he enseñado nada, eres una grosera en tu manera de actuar y de hablar, ve a vestirte y hablamos después de eso.

—¡Por Dios! No es nada que no hayan visto antes—grito alzando las manos, la cara de mi madre se comienza a poner de colores por el coraje.

—Ten un poco de respeto por el novio de tu prima, Isabella—sisea llena de furia.

—¿Por su novio?, no es nada que Garrett no haya visto antes, estuvimos tres años juntos y perdí mi virginidad con él años antes.

—Isabella contrólate ya.

—Bueno para terminar esto pronto, no voy a participar en sus estupideces, así que no cuenten conmigo.

Aclaro mientras comienzo a retirarme, sigo echando chispas por el coraje pero no demuestro nada, siento los tres pares de ojos penetrantes a mi espalda mientras sigo por el pasillo. Subo los escalones de dos en dos cuidando de no caerme para no hacer el ridículo, me cambio con rapidez al ver la hora pero por más rápido que lo hago sigo atrasada, en el autobús voy a llegar un poco tarde y mi jefa me matara.

Cuando estoy en mis toques finales para irme escucho como Carmen despide a sus invitados pidiendo una disculpa por mi comportamiento, a los pocos minutos que salen, les doy tiempo de que se retiren antes de que yo salga, me dirijo a la salida mientras Carmen finge que no existo, sonrió feliz mientras camino por la acera, siento una mirada y enseguida un clac son llama mi atención.

—¿A dónde vas?, si quieres te puedo llevar. —comenta Jacob al emparejarse.

—Voy a mi trabajo en Port Angeles.

—Casualmente tengo que ir a ese lugar a ver a mi abogado, ¿te llevo?

Sonrió y sin pensarlo demasiado me subo a su camioneta que esta diez veces mejor que la mía, aunque como es común en este pueblo no es de un último modelo.

—¿Al abogado?, así que el divorcio si va enserio.

—Sí tanto como tu idea de no ser la dama de honor de tú prima—contesta con una enorme sonrisa que me hace reír como porrista tonta.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver ese show y junto con él de ayer me siento un poco apenada.

—He visto peores cosas en mi casa, como volar un cenicero a dos centímetros de mi cara porque me encontró un mensaje de un número equivocado. —contesta hundiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal.

—Así que podemos definir que a Jacob Black le gustan las mujeres con falta de tornillos.

—Se podría decir, aunque podría ver sus excepciones. —contesta mientras me guiña un ojo haciéndome sonreír.

—Créeme conozco a Carmen, entra en esa definición.

—No me refería a ella precisamente, aunque no lo creas no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan mezquina como la vi actuar ayer y hoy, creo que se calló del pedestal en la que la tenía.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella?

—No como tal, pensé que era menos como Leah y más normal pero alguien que trata a su hija de esa manera comprometiéndote a esas cosas no me parece justo.

—¿Por cierto, no saliste después del show de la sala? —pregunto curiosa mientras me acomodo con las piernas arriba del asiento.

—Algo así… Bueno si lo hice porque discutí con Carmen pero al ver que tu camioneta estaba en mal estado decidí esperarte para llevarte a tu trabajo.

—Eres muy considerado, ¿Cómo agradecértelo?

—Creo que podemos iniciar con que me hables más de ti en lo que resta de camino y tal vez después aceptes una invitación a comer.

Sigo con la plática lejos del tema de Carmen para centrarme más en mi como lo pidió, le cuento de la beca que estoy tramitando para la escuela de Teatro lejos de este lugar, cuanto odio vivir en Forks cuestión que lo hace reír, no indago demasiado en mi ex relación con Garrett no por el sentido que va tomando nuestra conversación, entiendo que hablar del ex novio no es una brillante idea, le hablo un poco de mi familia o más bien hablo de lo que conozco de ella.

—¿Así que nunca conociste a tu padre?

—¿Cuenta por fotografía? —pregunto irónicamente mientras entra a Port Angeles.

—Creo que no tanto, y que tal tus tíos o tus primos.

—Nada mi madre huyo conmigo cuando mi padre falleció, dijo que no quería tener mucho que ver con ellos así que mejor se vino para vivir con mi tía Shasha.

—Creo que esta platica la podemos reanudar más adelante, ¿te parece bien?

—Me encanta la idea.

Saco un post de mi bolsa y anoto mi número de celular en él, lo pego en el velocímetro y me bajo para dirigirme a mi aburrido trabajo, ya sin reseca puedo trabajar de mejor manera pero me cansa estar siempre realizando cambios de looks, decoloraciones, odio como siempre tengo las manos llenas de cabellos de personas que no conozco y que ni me interesa hacerlo mientras parlotean con sus amigas o con mi jefa de lo malo o de lo bueno de sus vidas, de lo abandonadas que las tiene el marido y de lo que les encanta su amante que se encontraron en clases de equitación.

Al terminar la jornada mi dolor de cabeza se vuelve insoportable, tener que regresar en el autobús no es algo que me apetezca demasiado pero sin embargo algo que tengo que hacer, esta es mi rutina por todo el mes ya que el cacharro sigue sin funcionar en el taller mecánico porque aún no encuentran la refracción necesaria, bueno claro no siempre me regreso o vengo al trabajo en autobús ya que algunas veces Jacob me espera a una o dos cuadras de mi casa para que Carmen no se entere de que me está llevando, creo que le parece bastante interesante tener a la madre y a la hija aunque claro ha pasado más tiempo ya conmigo que con mi madre.

En ese momento encuentro la mejor manera para hacerle pagar lo que me está pasando, poco a poco empiezo a alejar a Jacob de su lado y lo acerco más a mí con simples sonrisas o negativas a sus invitaciones lo provocan acercase más pero lo que lo termina de enloquecer es que lo provoco a cada momento que puedo, rechazo sus tentativas a acariciarme, a besarme que lo hacen tener una discusión tan grande con Carmen que terminan en ese momento, a la media hora mi madre desaparece a un bar para buscar su nueva conquista y Jacob aparece frente a mi puerta con una caja de pizza y cerveza, esa es la primera noche en la que dejo que me bese, se podría considerar asqueroso después de que paso por la cama de mi madre, pero si me detuviera por eso, ningún hombre de este pueblo olvidado por el sol estaría a mi disposición, después al tiempo necesario le confesare como ella lo hizo conmigo que yo soy la que está con él ahora.

—¿Cuándo se repetirá esto? —comenta mientras acaricia mi pierna descubierta.

—Cuando no vuelvas a ver a Carmen.

—Esto ya es definitivo Bella, créeme no hay vuelta atrás.

—Se repetirá cuando yo desee cariño, no antes, pero por hoy ya va siendo hora de que te retires.

—A Carmen le falta mucho para llegar podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y…—comienza a besar mi cuello de manera sugerente.

—Es cierto pero mañana entro a las ocho de la mañana así que será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

Me levanto de entre sus piernas y puedo notar el bulto que se marca en sus pantalones y sonrió con descaro mientras me mira incrédulo, avanzo hacia la puerta y la abro, camina sin poder creer lo que está pasando, con él lleva la basura de la cena, cuando está fuera de la casa, le doy un beso en los labios y una suave caricia en su entre pierna y cierro la puerta, escucho su gruñido varonil y a los pocos minutos su coche mientras me voy a la cama sintiéndome una perra pero sé que si el caso fuera al revés mi madre no sentiría piedad por mí, y se metería con mi novio, con esa última reflexión me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Como cada mañana después de que mi madre busca nuevo novio no la encuentro en la cocina, así que solo ingiero un cereal y salgo disparada para el autobús, ese día la neblina no deja ver demasiado pero ya con mi cacharro listo estoy mejor, al llegar al trabajo encuentro estacionamiento enseguida, parece que mi día mejora con consideración. Al ser temprano no hay tanta clientela así que me alegra y nos permitimos ir por un rato más a almorzar mi amiga Victoria y yo.

—¿Sabes de la fiesta que va a ver en el pueblo? —pregunta mientras caminamos de regreso al trabajo.

—No, ¿Qué fiesta?

—Me parece raro que no sepas, tu madre esta incluso en el comité organizador para esta, es de disfraces para el día de Halloween.

—Sabes que ella no comenta nada, menos si es de fiestas, ¿Dónde y cuándo es? —me entusiasma la idea siempre me ha gustado disfrazarme.

—Es justo el treinta y uno de Octubre, ya sabes en el salón de siempre, ¿vamos?

—Por supuesto y tenemos que tener los mejores disfraces.

Ambas reímos al saber que ese día podemos disfrazarnos de las zorras que queramos ser y no vamos a ser juzgadas, mi madre es de las principales que desfilan en poca ropa así que a nadie les extraña que yo haga lo mismo si es lo que he visto durante toda mi vida, coincidimos que aunque falten unas semanas debemos de ir ya a elegir un buen disfraz ya que en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo es Forks enseguida se sabe quién repitió en un año disfraz ya que casi todo el mundo asiste.

En algunas ocasiones como esa noche Jacob pasa por mí al trabajo, en algunas ocasiones vamos a cenar, al cine, a un bar, tomamos y bailamos, disfrutamos de nuestra compañía en otras me invita a miradores mientras mis manos pasean por su cuerpo y las suyas no se quedan atrás, en ningún momento pasamos a algo más que no sea tocarnos, sonrió cuando lo veo desesperado por poseerme, cuando llegamos a este extremo hago que me lleve a casa, Carmen aun no sospecha menos cuando ya tiene una nueva conquista.

Una mañana nublada mientras estoy preparando mi almuerzo, Carmen llega y se sienta esperando a que le sirva a ella también mientras checa el celular, ambas estamos en silencio mientras le sirvo de sirvienta a mi madre.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de disfraces? —pregunta Carmen mientras almorzamos.

—Sabes que cada año asisto, ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

—No lo sé Bella, pensé que no querías estar demasiado tiempo en público por lo de Garrett.

—Eso ya es historia, paso hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, y ahora que sé que vas a asistir por favor no te vayas a presentar disfrazada de algo que sea descarado.

—¿Quién lo dice?, la que el año pasado se disfrazó de bailarina de samba cuando estábamos casi a cero grados .

—Solo es para cuidar la reputación que te queda.

—No te preocupes ya lo tengo listo y no es nada descarado, tiene bastante tela.

—Me da gusto Isabella.

—No te quitare protagonismo madre.

Se va molesta al trabajo por mi último comentario pero no dice nada, cuando termino de desayunar subo por mis cosas y me voy yo también al trabajo, esa tarde Victoria y yo comenzamos a buscar los complementos ideales para los disfraces como ligeros, un buen bustier que deje ver mis pechos más grandes de lo que son, medias de red, medias negras, cosas que convienen con el disfraz de ángel y demonio que vamos a llevar, al pasar por una tienda decidimos comprar una peluca y un antifaz, tenemos todo listo para el gran día.

Al sábado llegar mi madre desaparece todo el día para terminar los arreglos de la fiesta y para que yo no vea su magnífico disfraz de enfermera que no había cuidado tan bien, mi estómago comenzaba a anudarse al pensar en que hoy sería el gran día de que mi madre viera quien era mi nueva conquista, ya tenía una idea bastante clara pero no era nada seguro porque siempre que salíamos los hacíamos en Port Angeles nunca en Forks para que ella no se enterara fuera de tiempo, tenía que ser en un lugar idea como era esa fiesta, no dudaba que ya a estas alturas estuviera con otro pero conservaba la esperanza de que no.

Me di una última mirada en el espejo, mi somokey eyes era perfecto, era lo único bueno que me había traído esa carrera de estilista, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba era muy buena maquillándome pero era algo que no realizaba seguido, odio como se irritan mis ojos por tanta pintura pero al ser hoy un día especial tenía que hacerlo, mi labial rojo acentúa mi piel blanca, mi corpiño es tan ajustado que hace que mis pechos se vean más grandes y mi cintura más pequeña, una pequeña falta de tul deja ver un poco del ligero que sostiene mis medias negras hasta medio muslo, botas de tacón alto hacen el complemento perfecto y más perfecto mis alas de ángel de verdaderas plumas negras, combinado con un antifaz negro, al verme me siento otra persona, sé que cualquiera que me vea en este momento va a caer rendido así que salgo con determinación del cuarto.

 _ **Estoy a una cuadre de tu casa, ya no puedo esperar más para verte**_

 _ **J.B.**_

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver el mensaje de Jacob, al no enseñarle el disfraz y dejarlo una enorme semana a la espera de veme, estaba tan desesperado que sus mensajes siempre contenían ansiedad y palabras subidas de tono que me hacían enrojecer y reír al mismo tiempo, siempre Victoria preguntaba quién era el causante pero hasta para ella era un secreto, todo se revelaría hoy.

—¡Diablos! Bella, estas hermosa y creo que eso no es suficiente.

—No debes de maldecir frete a mí, soy un ángel—contesto haciendo posturitas para que pueda observar desde todos los ángulos.

—Pues tú ocasionas que yo maldiga, no tienes ni idea cuantas cosas imagino hacerte y se multiplican al verte así.

Solo sonrió mientras me subo a la camioneta, puedo ver el disfraz de Jacob que es de _hombre duff_ que usa sin necesidad de botarga ya que el cuerpo que tiene es igualito al de la caricatura, me muerdo el labio nerviosa mientras nos dirigimos a la fiesta, al bajar nos tomamos de la mano ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Entramos, tomamos, bailamos, hablo con mis amigas que siguen incrédulas al verme con la anterior conquista de mi madre, muchos elogian mi disfraz, Victoria solo hace un mohín y no dice más, seguimos en la fiesta, después de una ida al baño de Jacob me dirijo a la barra para pedir otra bebida cuando siento que me toman del brazo.

—Así que ahora tienes nuevo novio—volteo a ver como Garrett se tambalea.

—¿Te importa?

—Claro eres mi ex novia, me tiene que interesar que ahora estés con la ex conquista de Carmen, ¿no te da pena?.

—Si me da o no, no es asunto tuyo Garrett, eres mi ex novio y el que menos tiene derecho a hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te parece poco a verme engañado con mi prima, — no dice nada, solo se acerca tentativamente a besarme, enseguida me quito. — no cariño, tú ya eres pasado y eso no sucederá.

Enseguida me quito de la barra donde Garrett sigue observándome anonadado por lo que acaba de suceder, mientras busco a Jacob veo a mi madre con cara de disgusto con su nueva conquista que no es tan atractivo como mi acompañante, su mirada hacia mí es de odio y sonrió con placer como ella lo hace cada vez que habla de su adorada Kate, no tardo en encontrar a Jacob hablando con sus amigos toma mi mano y entrelaza fuerte los dedos, a los pocos minutos se despide de ellos.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —pregunta cuando ve mi mirada de furia hacia Garrett que baila con una tipa.

—Porque no nos vamos ya a otro lugar. —Sugiero susurrando a su oído.

Entiende perfectamente a lo que me refiero, le da el último trago a su cerveza y ante la mirada molesta de Garrett y mi madre y ante la incrédula de los demás invitados a la fiesta salimos tomados de la mano, nos besamos con deseo fuera del coche, estoy segura de que si alguien nos prestara atención ya hubiera carraspeado la garganta ante la intensidad del beso.

Sin pensarlo me lleva su casa, donde la ropa pronto abandona nuestros cuerpos, donde nos dejamos guiar solo por el instinto y el deseo y como lo dijo me muestra todas las cosas con las que había fantaseado hacerme que resultan ser demasiadas, terminamos cansados y saciados entrando el amanecer, nos dejamos caer entonces en el sueño y el cansancio.

De lo siguiente que soy consiente es del agua helada recorriendo mi cuerpo y del grito histérico de una mujer.

—¡Jacob Black!

:::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, discúlpenme por la espera pero aquí esta, después de mucho tiempo mi nueva historia, les diré como algunas ya vieron el Facebook me fue muy complicado escribir este capítulo porque quería que pasaran muchas cosas y a la vez no así que este fue el resultado, espero que lo disfruten igual que yo porque a mí me fascino como poco a poco vamos adentrándonos a la vida de Bella.

Sí sé que aún no sale Edward pero ya en el próximo capítulo veremos su aparición, espero que me sigan en este nuevo proyecto, bueno este es el último capítulo del año y el primero de la historia.

Gracias a las que me dieron la oportunidad y sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima en el adelanto en mi grupo y aquí para el siguiente capítulo.

XOXO

Bere


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capítulo Dos**

—Jacob Black—me levanto inmediatamente al escuchar el grito furioso de la mujer histérica que esta frente a nosotros mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo—, me puedes explicar, ¿Quién es esta tipa?.

¿Tipa? Es lo primero que pienso sin enfocar totalmente a la persona, me volteo ya que estoy dándole la espalda y arroja otra copa de champagne sobre nosotros, me tapo con la sabana para cubrirme un poco cuando reconozco que la mujer que esta frente a nosotros es la ex esposa de Jacob, el muy apenas abre un ojo, ya que todo el impacto del líquido helado lo llevo yo.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto indignada mirándola de arriba abajo.

Me sonríe con burla y me muestra su mano izquierda donde dos anillos relucen a la escasa luz que filtran las ventanas, me quedo pasmada mientras termino de limpiarme.

—No te voy a disculpar, y no pienso rebajarme a hablar con una zorra baja maridos.

—¿Baja maridos?, de verdad, según yo sé los papeles del divorcio llegaron ayer, ¿verdad Jacob?.

—Leah ya no estamos juntos, deja de humillarte de esta manera y déjanos tranquilos—argumenta Jacob sin contestar mi pregunta mientras se talla los ojos con apenas la intención de abrirlos.

—Seguimos juntos mientras yo tenga este anillo en mi dedo, ¿recuerdas que la promesa era para siempre?

—¿Jacob es tu ex esposa o aún siguen juntos?

—¿Querida eres estúpida?, claro que seguimos juntos, lo del divorcio se pospuso pero por lo que veo no te aviso.

—¿Jacob?

—Ahora te voy a pedir con toda la amabilidad que no merece una ramera como tú que te retires, necesito hablar con mi marido.

—Leah ya no soy tu marido, ya esta no es tu casa, pensé que había quedado claro, porque insistes en seguir con esto, Leah la que se debe ir eres tú no Bella.

Jacob se comienza a levantar mientras la señora Black me comienza a retar con la mirada, y yo no la dejo de ver, su sonrisa se ensancha al escuchar mi nombre.

—Isabella Denaly ¿verdad?, como no te ibas a acostar con mi marido si tu madre es una cualquiera.

—Leah di que quieres y vete, me duele la cabeza y dormí poco, así que deja de armar este escándalo. —argumenta Jacob levantándose por primera vez.

—¿Escándalo?, eso es lo que quieres mi amor, lo vas a tener, porque seguimos casados y esto es adulterio, así que llamare a la policía…

Jacob no dice nada simplemente observa a su esposa sin defenderme ni nada, mi furia aumenta a niveles inexplicables, me enredo en la sabana para salir de la cama, comienzo a buscar mi ropa y apilarla en la cama con cuidado de que mi túnica improvisada no baje de mi cadera dejándome desnuda, mientras hago esto noto que mis bragas están humillantemente debajo de los pies de Leah, ignoro eso y continuo con mi demás ropa, mientras Leah sigue argumentando contra Jacob todos sus odios y todo lo que ha aguantado voy al baño a vestirme solamente con la blusa y con la falda lo demás lo meto en mi pequeña bolsa y salgo del lugar.

—Bella no te vayas, Leah ya lo va a hacer—grita Jacob desde el cuarto mientras busca su bóxer.

—¿Qué ya me voy?, claro que no, esta es mi casa, la que se debe es esta peluquera de cuarta con la que te acuesta, porque yo no me voy de aquí.

—No te preocupes es la primera y la última vez que lo hago.

Jacob sale detrás de mí, intenta agarrarme pero me quito con astucia mientras Leah vocifera detrás de nosotros que espera de verdad que sea la última vez porque donde nos encuentre juntos próximamente llamara a la policía para ser arrestados por adulterio, no le tomo importancia, Jacob continua llamándome diciéndome que es mentira lo que ella está diciendo que se divorciaron, salgo de la casa sin voltear a ver su escándalo, en cuanto Jacob pronuncia las palabras amor dirigidas para mí, levanto mi dedo medio y continuo hacia la salida con la certeza de que no me puede seguir por que está desnudo.

Continuo a toda prisa por el lugar que reconozco de inmediato, el llevar toda mi vida en este pequeño lugar me es fácil ubicarme y continuo caminando sin descanso desviando mis pensamientos de lo que acaba de pasar, maldigo mi vida por lo que está pasando, este año parce que cada mes debe pasarme algo peor que el anterior, las plantas de mis pies comienza a arder por ir en tacones caminado pero no puedo ni quiero parar, solo necesito unos minutos de paz, al llegar a la cuadra de la casa de Victoria la llamo para que salga para no despertar a nadie ya que son las ocho de la mañana, cuando llego frente a ella está sentada en los escalones frente a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué sucedió Bella? —pregunta cuando me ve llegar con el disfraz de la noche anterior y solo puedo hacer una mueca.

—Un grito histérico, champagne corriendo por mi cuerpo y luego el broche de oro para la situación, un sigue siendo la esposa puesto que el divorcio se pospuso.

—¿Qué?, no puedo creer que sea tan infeliz aunque la verdad es que nunca me ha dado confianza.

—Lo sé, fui una estúpida yo también, ahora lo entiendo todo.

—¿Quién era el que no quería que los vieran juntos?

—Fue un común acuerdo por eso siempre salíamos solo en Port Angeles.

—Ese fue todo el problema, le diste la excusa perfecta para ser su amante, ¡Dios Bella!, lo siento.

—Y una vez más mi madre gana, de una u otra manera lo logra, no importa cuánto me esfuerce para que no lo haga lo vuelve a lograr, humillándome—comento sentándome con discreción por mi falta de ropa interior.

—¿Por qué siempre compiten?, que no sería mejor irte y ya sin más.

— Victoria lo he intentado por todos los medios posibles, irme sin más pero no puedo, cuando lo intente la última vez Garrett me dejo simplemente sin más y ahora viene esto, no sé de donde viene esto, pero sé que mi madre lo recordara siempre.

—Hay Bella lo siento…

—Parecía una magnífica idea después de que mi madre me comprometiera a ser la dama de honor de Kate, te lo juro era excelente, el problema como siempre fue confiar en un hombre. Debí escuchar a su esposa a tiempo en lugar de pensar que estaba loca aunque lo está.

—Bueno para la siguiente debes confiar más en nuestra profesión y poner más atención a los clientes—sonríe Victoria mientras me abraza.

—Bueno eso sí y estoy segura que si no es que ya, soy conocida como la quita maridos oficial del pueblo, una vez más soy su comidilla.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas al saber que es verdad. Victoria para aminorar las cosas o al menos hacerme dejar de pensar me invita a desayunar ya que pronto su abuela despertara acepto inmediatamente ya que lo que menos quiero es regresar a casa, me prepara el baño y ropa limpia que me hacen sentir un poco mejor, en lugar de mi sexy disfraz que vaya que funciono pero no con el propósito total al que se suponía que debería funcionar, bueno si me di un revolcón con el amante de mi madre pero ahora por una sola noche iba a ser la zorra del pueblo.

Después de que el agua fría me calmara y la ropa limpia me hiciera sentir menos golfa como me deberían llamar ahora baje a desayunar para encontrar a Victoria cocinando y a su abuela esperando, salude por cortesía aunque sabía que la señora no me respondería como siempre y ofrecí mi ayuda a Victoria quien sonrió en respuesta por la actitud de su abuela, después de unos minutos todas nos sentamos tranquilamente.

Nadie comento nada mientras comíamos, solos nos concentramos en comer, claro con muchas miradas indiscretas de la abuela de Victoria que nunca me había visto con buenos ojos por ser hija de una madre soltera y de la zorra del pueblo que cuando se comenzaba a correr el rumor de su nueva conquista ya iba a por otra, era por esa razón que dejaron de hablar de ella, para cuando se aprendían el nombre mi madre ya estaba con otro, supongo que después del primer año de vivir en este lugar dejaron de hablar de ella, el problema era que ella era tan conocida que nadie a excepción de las esposas engañadas comentaban eso, pero conmigo era diferente, yo no tenía tanta experiencia como ella para pasar desapercibida.

Al terminar de almorzar la abuela de Victoria como siempre se paró y se fue dejándonos con todo, ayude a Victoria con los trastes sucios y a ordenar la cocina, sin tener más pretexto para quedarme me dirigí a mi casa con toda mi dignidad pero por experiencia y alucinación sentía todos los ojos sobre mí y conociendo el pueblo tan pequeño para este momento ya era la zorra de Jacob Black.

No note ningún coche más que mi camioneta fuera de la casa, suspire y abrí la puerta, enseguida que entre y pude ver a mi madre con una margarita entre sus manos en la sala esperándome con una sonrisa en la cara, rodé los ojos y comencé a avanzar.

—Bella debo de felicitarte… las margaritas están excelente, no probaba una así desde que cumpliste doce y perdiste en encanto para realizarlas.

—¿Es por eso? O porque una vez más soy la comidilla del pueblo.

—Bella, mi hija la nueva zorra del pueblo, ¿Qué no es excelente eso?

—¿Es enserio que lo preguntas?, a veces me pregunto cuanto me quieres, si no es para peinarte o para ser tu bartender, ya no estaría aquí estoy segura.

—Bella es porque nunca me escuchas o vez como actuó, te has preguntado porque siempre traigo hombres a la casa y nunca voy a la suya.

—Son cosas que no me interesan.

—Bueno ahora que te gustan los hombres casados deberías interesarte, porque la razón es demasiado simple, sus mujeres no entran a esta casa y nos descubren revolcándonos.

—No estábamos revolcándonos, estábamos dormidos.

—Ella dijo exactamente "Isabella Denaly, esa pueblerina zorra estaba cogiendo con mi marido cuando entre a la casa" si nos damos cuenta de que a Leah no la educaron muy bien en su casa.

—¿Dijiste algo a mi favor? —me parecía estúpido preguntarlo pero tenía esa esperanza de que fuera así.

—¿Qué podría decir?, no mi hija no es de esa calaña, jamás se fijaría en nadie con pareja, no Bella, no podía mentir.

—¿Alguna vez me defenderás? —pregunto viéndola con desagrado.

—No lo sé Bella, esta vez no lo merecías, no debes de acostarte ni quitarme a mis conquistas y pues no me queda más que darte un enorme aplauso, oficialmente eres la zorra del pueblo.

Se carcajea por su comentaría pasando a lado mío dejándome sin habla de cómo puede ser así de cínica, subo a mi habitación casada de todo lo que está pasando, me encierro y apago el celular aunque hasta ahora no he recibido ni una sola llamada de Jacob disculpándose o diciendo algo que no fuera una justificación, algo, lo que sea.

Los días siguieron pasando y sin nada con puro cotilleo sobre mí con historias modificadas o comentarios como que Leah se lo merece pero aun con esos comentarios sigo siendo la zorra del pueblo.

…

Al menos en el trabajo tienen la decencia de callar cuando estoy cerca, eso solo me hace darme cuenta la aburrida que es la vida en este poblado de mala muerte para que después de una semana y de a ver ponchado mis llantas siga comentándose mi "famosa aventura" con Jacob Black con el que solo me acosté una vez pero aquí ya se hizo la telenovela de que lo he hecho en más de diez ocasiones con él, y en todas Leah nos ha visto, me parece sorprendente la manera en que la gente le da emoción a su vida a base de la de otros.

—No puedo creer que este aquí—escucho unas vocecillas detrás de mí mientras termino de acomodar las botellas que necesitare en unos momentos.

—Eso es no tener dignidad o tener mucho valor para presentarse aquí sabiendo que ella trabaja aquí…

—Está ahí, ya cállate o alguna nos escuchara—reprende la primera mujer.

—Pero eso pasa cuando cometes un acto así en un pueblo tan pequeño.

—Sí pero ahora estamos en otro lugar.

—Donde vienen todos porque Forks no tiene nada—cotillea la otra mujer.

Ambas mujeres se callan cuando paso junto a ellas y fingen hablar de otras cosas al menos se callan pensé que nunca lo harían al caminar para con la recepcionista, entienden de que hablaban esas mujeres, Leah Black esta parada frente a ella, me quiero regresar en este momento pero me doy cuenta de que eso sería admitir mi culpa y es algo que realmente no pienso hacer porque yo no hice nada malo, para mi Jacob era soltero tanto como yo, así que llego con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Quiero la cita con Isabella.

—Pero señorita….

—Señora Black por favor—recalca cuando se percata de mi presencia.

—Señora usted la tiene agenda con Lucia, no con la señorita Isabella.

—Esta vez la quiero con ella.

—Sí estoy libre no hay problema Zuze, yo atenderé a la señora Black—comento y Leah voltea a verme con desdén.

—¿Me atenderás tan bien como a mi marido? —pregunta casi gritando y todos los discretos esta vez centran su atención en nosotras.

—Señora Black le atenderé como se le atiende a cualquier cliente de este salón. —respondo educada y algunas miradas se desvían.

—Mi esposo no era cliente de este salón y esa noche lo atendiste muy bien, me vas a atender como a él.

—Señora Black no creo que ese sea un tema que se deba de tratar en este lugar ni en este preciso momento.

—¿Qué no quieres que se enteren?, de que eres una zorra baja maridos—comienza gritar y yo a molestarme—, yo quiero que se sepa que ningún marido va a estar seguro contigo por aquí.

—Señora Black si tiene algo que tratar conmigo, lo podremos hacer en privado.

—No gracias Isabella, yo quiero que se enteren que te encontré revolcándote con mi marido mientras yo estaba de viaje, que incluso lo hicieron en la propia cama donde dormimos por más de seis años hasta que te metiste en nuestra vida.

—Jacob y tú ya estaban separados para cuando entre en su vida y si alguien los separo fue mi madre, no yo que lo conocí después.

— ¡Eres una puta!—grita y todas las miradas se volcán sobre nosotros.

—Acostarse con alguien no es ser puta—respondo molesta.

—Aparte de puta, descarada, eres igual que tu madre.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —interviene mi jefa enseguida antes que logre responder.

—Nada señora Dwyer, todo está bien.

—Claro que nada está bien, tiene como empleada a una zorra descarada que se metió con mi marido y quiere fingir que no sucede nada que todo está perfectamente y que puede atenderme como si nada, como si no fuera una puta igual que su madre—vuelve a gritar Leah.

—Señora Black por favor tranquilícese. —sugiere Susana la recepcionista.

—No lo haré porque tienen trabajando a una prostituta baja maridos.

—Ya le explique que cuando estuve con su exmarido usted ya no estaba en su vida.

Sin verlo venir me golpea tirándome al suelo del puñetazo que me da, enseguida interfieren las personas que se encuentran en el lugar ayudándome a levantarme y alejándola a ella que sigue pataleando y gritándome zorra y puta.

—Señora Black le voy a pedir que se retire inmediatamente y cuando se encuentra más tranquila regrese. —habla la dueña del lugar con educación.

Leah toma su bolsa de la recepción y camina con determinación a la puerta, voltea a verme con coraje y se retira del lugar mientras mi jefa fulmina con la mirada a todos los espectadores que voltean a sus actividades, mi mejilla arde y la señora Dwyer voltea a verme con coraje.

—Isabella a mi oficina ahora mismo—comenta mientras da vuelta en sus enormes tacones y se adelanta.

Camino de tras de ella con la frente en alto, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme en este momento, trate el tema con delicadeza y ética profesional pero por la tensión de su espalda me doy cuenta de que en este momento llevo las de perder, y recuerdo aquel lema "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" así que creo que cuando te llame puta tú debes de asentir y dejar que siga. En cuanto entramos a la oficina cierro la puerta esperando el regaño.

—¿Me quieres decir que acaba de suceder afuera?

—La señora Black entro en histeria y pasó lo que usted presencio.

—¿Sabes que la vida personal y el trabajo no se mezclan?

—Si señora soy consciente y si usted habla con cualquiera del personal le va a decir que yo me comporte educada y le pedí que si quería tratar otro tema que no fuera de trabajo lo hiciéramos en otro lugar y no aquí.

—Confiare en tú palabra esta vez y por eso no te correré pero estas amonestada con una semana de descanso sin goce de sueldo

—Pero si usted acaba de decir que cree en mi palabra, ¿porque me hace esto?

—No te estoy corriendo con eso debería de bastarte, hoy termina tu turno y te quiero ver hasta dentro de una semana.

—Es injusto, yo no hice nada malo dentro del trabajo.

—Así es por eso te estoy dando esta oportunidad pero si se vuelve a presentar tendré que despedirte.

—Pero todo lo inicio Leah…

—Isabella sigues contrata, ya deja este tema y toma en cuenta lo que te acabo de decir y no quiero que esto se vuelva a presentar nunca.

—Así será.

—Confió en ti, ahora regresa a trabajar.

Los susurros no paran a mi espalda mientras continua con mi trabajo de castigo que tengo que poner a acomodar productos, darles todo lo que necesitan a las demás y esto es peor que estar cortando cabello todo el día y haciendo tratamientos ya que me toca preparar todos los tintes tratamientos y mis manos terminan oliendo peor que en un día normal, tengo tanto tiempo libre que me puedo percatar de como el clima se convierte en mi vida poco a poco, pasa de ser un día medianamente soleado a volverse nublado y tormentoso y como siempre me toma desprevenida y sin un paraguas ni impermeable y lo peor sin coche porque las llantas están ponchadas y esta la camioneta frente mi casa.

Observo como las gotas de lluvia golpean la ventana, como se desasen algunas y otras continúan su camino hasta el final de la ventana, con cada minuto que pasa la lluvia comienza a aumentar su intensidad y falta de media hora para mi salida, esto parece un insulto del cielo para mí, dándome a ver que mi vida siempre puede empeorar a cada maldito segundo que pasa, primero me doy cuenta de que las llantas de mi camioneta esta ponchadas, entro a buscar algo de desayunar y no hay nada, mi madre grita por esta cuestión culpándome a mí de aquello, como siempre la sirvienta de la casa no puede ir saliendo de trabajar por los alimentos porque no paran de susurrar detrás de ella, llego al trabajo un poco más tarde que los minutos de tolerancia y con la noticia de que la única amiga que realmente tengo no vino a trabajar y me tengo que enfrentar a las sonrisas hipócritas de mis compañeras yo sola y claro después de esto tengo que enfrentar el castigo por llegar tarde y ahora para cerrar con broche de oro mi magnifico día viene Leah y me grita frente a todos y llueve y no tengo nada para cubrirme, perfecto.

Al terminar de checar me despido de todos con un "adiós" general, todos lo contestan pero siento sus miradas de desaprobación ya que casi todos somos de Forks y conocen a la perfección la historia y si llegaban a desconocerla la acaban de terminar de conocer con el escándalo de Leah, camino con rapidez a la parada del bus para Forks pero termino muy mojada, al llegar a Forks la lluvia ha disminuido su intensidad pero no para por completo, para llegar a mi casa soy más agua que persona.

Al sacar la llave de mi bolsa la tormenta comienza más fuerte y me moja hasta el alma mientras llego a la puerta de entrada, agradezco a los dioses que no haya nadie para no mojar nada más que la entrada y me comienzo a desnudar por completo para no mojar la alfombra de las escaleras y después tener que secar con la secadora pedazo a pedazo, subo corriendo al baño, el agua caliente me ayuda a despejar mi cabeza y a pensar mejor sobre todo lo que está pasando y me da la respuesta a todos mis problemas que llego antier en un correo electrónico de una vacante para una beca a la universidad de New York, la escuela de teatro tiene una plaza disponible.

Sin vestirme y envuelta en una toalla comienzo a checar de nuevo el correo electrónico y mi solicitud; vuelvo a leer que los datos principales sean los correctos para mandar la solicitud de beca para la escuela, al terminar y estar a punto de dar clic a la palabra enviar, comienzo a rezar para que el Karma ya me hubiera hecho pagar con creces mis errores del último año, mi computadora se apaga por que la electricidad se acaba de ir por la tormenta y me doy cuenta de que al parecer aun el universo no termina conmigo, ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente ya?, no tengo camioneta, el poco dinero que tengo lo estoy guardando para irme a otra vida, están a punto de correrme del trabajo y aparte estoy de descanso por una semana teniendo que soportar a mi madre, ¿qué más quiere de mí el Karma?, en cuanto regresa la luz lo primero que hago es mandar el correo, este es mi único escape.

Esa beca era mi medio de irme de este lugar, aunque lo había intentado hacer durante tres años seguidos esperaba de todo corazón que esta si fuera mi verdadera oportunidad para irme lo más lejos que pudiera, esta vez ya no era un sueño estúpido el cual fantasee un día con mi novio en ese tiempo, ahora era lo que realmente deseo hacer realidad, esto ya no es un sueño o un juego entre Garrett y yo de quien de los dos soñaba con el lugar más lejano para huir, esta vez realmente lo necesito, me he cansado de ser el cotilleo de esta gente sin vida, yo realmente quiero una vida y no la vida de ser la puta del pueblo si no ser otra, ser nadie en una ciudad grande, no ser del lugar donde la gente huye cuando esta cansado.

Unos delicados pero decididos golpes en la puerta me hacen terminar de abrocharme el pantalón en camino a la puerta porque no dudo que sea de nuevo Leah buscándome en la casa para seguir sus insultos o sus golpes que tienen ya una de mis mejillas roja y un poco adolorida, arrastro los pies hasta la entrada y abro con precaución la puerta para no dejar entrar a nadie y solo asomar la parte necesaria de mi cuerpo, mi sorpresa no es encontrarme con Leah si no con un hombre de pantalón de vestir y camisa, al menos si mando a golpearme con alguien es con una persona elegante, en cuanto nota que abro la puerta sonríe.

—Hola, se encontrara Carme—habla el hombre con una voz ronca y masculina.

—¿Quién la busca?

—Soy Edward Cullen, Carmen me dio su dirección—habla con desconcierto al ver que solo tengo la cara de fuera—, tú debes de ser Isabella, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —será acaso que no esté tan equivocada con lo de Leah. — y Carmen no está, sigue en el trabajo, llega en un rato más.

—¿Podre pasar? —pregunta el hombre y por primera vez noto la llovizna ya que sus ojos me hipnotizan.

—Supongo que si Carmen te invito por supuesto que pues hacerlo.

Después de decir esa frase me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que suena y me golpeo mentalmente, me sigue observando y me doy cuenta de que no me he quitado de la puerta y me vuelvo a golpear y a maldecir y me hago a un lado dejándolo pasar.

—Gracias, a fuera está lloviendo y no me gusta mojarme como veo que a ti te gusta—comenta con una hermosa sonrisa.

Su mirada se dirige hacia abajo donde lo que sobresale son mis bragas fiusha florecente y mi sostén negro con lunares que hacen el juego perfecto con las pantaletas, me sonrojo y recojo la ropa mojada y el ríe disimulándolo con un tosido mientras subo corriendo a dejar la ropa en la regadera sin acomodar para no dejar demasiado tiempo solo al extraño que acaba de conocer mi ropa interior.

Veo que recorre la sala con la escasez de fotografías que hay sobre la chimenea, no parece a simple vista un amante de mi madre, más porque sabe mi nombre y esa es la misma razón por la que no haya fotos familiares, mi madre siempre ha creído que eso ahuyenta a sus posibles conquistas y por ende ni siquiera hay una foto de mi padre en toda la casa, el hombre al percatarse de mi presencia voltea.

—Me tome la libertad de entrar, espero que no te moleste.

—A menos que seas un psicópata que viene a matarme no tendría por qué ha sido bastante vergonzoso lo que acabas de ver —aseguro poniéndome roja como un tomate.

—No diría vergonzoso, solo interesante Isabella.

—¿De dónde sabes mi nombre? —vuelvo a preguntar más intrigada.

—Se podría decir que te conocí hace muchos pero muchos años, aun cuando tu padre vivía.

—¿Me conociste?

—Se podría decir, solo te vi una vez así que no podría asegurar que sigas siendo tú, eras muy pequeña en ese tiempo, solo tenías dos años, así que imposible que me recuerdes pero si mi memoria no me engaña, tus ojos siguen siendo iguales.

—¿Cómo es que me conociste? —pregunto más molesta de que en lugar de que me dé respuestas confunde más.

—Se podría decir que soy tu tío, te conocí en una vista que Eleazar y Carmen hicieron a casa de mis padres, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy seguro que sigues siendo tú, tus ojos son difíciles de olvidar.

—Mi padre no tenía hermanos, era hijo único.

—Bueno eso es según tu padre, el que nunca me acepto porque nací cuando él ya tenía quince años, pero compartimos al mismo padre pero diferente madre, así que es mi medio hermano.

—Sé lo que es un medio hermano, no tienes que explicármelo de esa manera.

—Solo quería que entendieras mi punto, nunca mi intención fue ofenderte—levanta las manos en señal de rendición y me río de nuevo como porrista tonta—, bueno insisto solo te vi en aquella ocasión porque a los pocos meses murió Eleazar y ustedes desaparecieron de la tierra.

—Sí desaparecimos de la faz de la tierra, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?.

—Yo no las encontré—sonríe seductoramente, estoy segura de que es inconsciente de esto pero me deja sin palabras—, fue Carmen quien me encontró hoy por casualidad en el hotel.

—¿Vienes de visita? —pregunto sin razonarlo y me sonrojo al ser tan curiosa.

—Eres muy curiosa…

—Lo siento, debería de interrogarte después de invitarte algo de tomar.

—Agua está bien.

Voy a la cocina aun roja como un tomate por mi intromisión pero lo toma con gracia así que no me siento tan mal, siento su mirada fija en mi espalda y creo que mi cara se pone más roja la presencia de ese hombre me hace templar sin entender el porqué, regreso con los dos vasos de agua y me siento frete a él en la sala.

—Aun no contestas mi pregunta, ¿A que bines a Forks?

—Tenía entendido que era otra la pregunta, no era esa que suena a un verdadero interrogatorio.

—Esto se acaba de volver un interrogatorio, lo siento, si no respondes a la primera se volverán peores las preguntas.

—Ok, me ofrecieron un trabajo en Port Angeles así que no es Forks como tal.

—¿De donde vienes? —alza una ceja y yo me muerdo el labio y el niega con la cabeza.

—De San Francisco.

—¿De San Francisco? Así a secas, ¿de qué huyes Edward Cullen?, asesinaste a alguien y ahora vienes a esconderte a esta decente casa —me burlo de mis propias palabras y él solo sonríe.

—No huyo de nada, nunca he matado a nadie aunque ganas no me han faltado.

—¿Entonces de quién es?, aquí nadie viene porque sí, todos los que vienen aquí vienen huyendo de algo que paso en su vida, ¿Qué paso en la tuya?.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Su pregunta me cae de sorpresa, nerviosa me muerdo el labio y desvió la mirada, es la pregunta que llevo haciéndome tanto tiempo yo también y me incomoda explicarle mi vida a un completo desconocido y ahora si entiendo a lo que lo sometí así que solo desvió la mirada a mis tenis.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —desvió el tema y él solo me observa—, no es con afán de seguir en el interrogatorio solo es una duda.

—Hasta que consiga una casa, espero que no tarde demasiado solo unos días para no tener mis cosas en una bodega.

—Edward querido, ¿Cómo piensas eso? —grita mi madre desde la entrada aun sin cerrar la puerta.

—Hola Carme, ¿Cómo estás?.

—Ahora que estas aquí querido, perfectamente y explícame como que ya te quieres ir tan pronto esta es tu casa.

—No quiero incomodar eso es lo que pasa, es por eso que solo me quedare lo necesario.

—Aquí no incomodaras a nadie, ¿verdad Isabella?

—Claro que no, tío aquí puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras como dice mi madre.

—Solo Edward, el tío me hace sentir un poco viejo.

—Querido una vez más como puedes decir eso, estás muy joven, sigues igualito de cuando te conocí que tenías quince, dieciséis años.

—Doce cuñada—comenta volteando a ver a Carmen y regresa su mirada a mí—, y no creo que sea tu tío como tal cuando te conocí como quince minutos.

Ambos nos reímos y Carmen me ve con coraje, esto una vez más se acaba de convertir en guerra sin a verlo planeado, solamente porque un hombre me brinda más atención a mí que a ella, no puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se intensifique por esa razón.

—Bueno si eres sangre de Isabella claro que eres su tío Edward, no debes de desmeritar tu línea sanguínea—Carmen se sienta frente a él y acaricia su mejilla.

—Con que ambos lo sepamos me parece suficiente, para que llamarnos con tanto protocolo cuando bien nos podemos hablar de Edward e Isabella.

—Solo Bella por favor, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, eso solo lo hace mi madre—contesto sonriendo y Carmen me fulmina con la mirada.

—Así es querido, a Bellita no le gusta que le llamemos por su nombre completo.

—Me parece excelente idea cuñada, porque hace honor a su nombre.

Me sonrojo y le sonrió mientras la cara de mi madre muestra una expresión de pocos amigos mientras Edward no quita la mirada de encima de mí, Carmen voltea a verme y se percata de mi golpe por la manera en que sonríe.

—¿Qué te paso Isabella?

—Nada, me caí, sabes que soy torpe y eso sucede con frecuencia.

—¿Segura que fue eso? —Pregunta con malicia y volteo molesta para enfrentarla—, o fue Leah dándote una lección de que no se debe ver a hombres con esposa.

—Si ya sabes la respuesta porque continuas preguntando madre, es algo que nunca he entendido tuyo, la constante humillación que te gusta tener sobre mi vida y recordarme que en este maldito lugar no hay secretos.

—Isabella dramatizas demasiado, solo quiero conocer tu parte de la historia, no creo que eso sea pecado.

Edward se queda incomodo por nuestra discusión y simplemente me levanto y camino hacia mi habitación, Edward toma el mando de la conversación y escucho como comienzan a hablar de sus vidas escuchándose muchos más tranquilos sin embargo yo no podía hacer eso, mis manos seguían en formas de puños después de pasar el amargo momento de tener que comentar frente a un casi desconocido porque el que me haya visto quince minutos hace diez años no lo hace alguien de confianza aunque esto segura de que para este momento debe conocer mi vida entera.

Al llegar a la habitación vuelvo a tener ese retroceso de ser una niña que discutía con su madre y se metía corriendo a su habitación, se dejaba caer en la cama mirando al cielo por la enorme ventana que daba a la calle esperando que donde estuviera su padre no la dejara sola, y siguiera su presencia ahí reconfortándola aunque esto ya no fuera posible me gustaba pensarlo de chica, sonríe amargamente al ver mi regresión era patética, pero era desesperante ser siempre humillada por mi madre, nunca he entendido como no se puede comportar como las demás madres que se preocupan por sus hijas y a ella parece que no le importo, suspiro derrotada al ver que nunca encontrare una respuesta.

—Isabella, ¿puedes venir? —la escucho gritar después de media hora de intentar tener paz mental.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Ven Isabella eso es lo que necesito.

Bajo arrastrando los pies, al dejar atrás las escaleras me doy cuenta para que me requería abajo, Kate está en la sala, sonrojada platicando como tonta con él nuevo inquilino de la casa, ruedo los ojos al verla, si se percata de ese gesto no estoy segura pero la muy descarada me sonríe y me saluda con alegría desde su asiento.

—¿Qué quieren? —pregunto con desagrado y Edward sonríe.

—Esa no es una manera correcta de saludar, parece que te educaron en la calle y no en una casa decente.

—Déjame pensar, si me educo la mamá de Victoria así que si debería de comportarme mejor para honrar su memoria.

—Bella, prima, ¿Cómo estás? —interfiere Kate al ver que esto se va a poner peor.

—¿Realmente te interesa?

—Claro que si prima, quiero que mi dama de honor este en perfectas condiciones físicas y psicológicas para mi boda.

—Aun no acepto Kate, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé Bella, es por eso que vengo a hablar contigo como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos en el patio y ambas planeábamos nuestras bodas y como seriamos la dama de honor de la otra y bueno Bella no quiero decir esto pero en la posición en la que te encuentras pues te vendría bien dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—Para pasar a ser la patética exnovia que ahora es la dama de honor de la prima que se embarazo enseguida por tarada.

—Es una bendición mi bebe, no me embarace por tarada ambos lo queríamos y esta vez no caeré en tu provocación Isabella porque de verdad necesito que aceptes ya.

—No Kate prefiero seguir siendo la zorra del pueblo—contesto con desdén y Edward solo se aclara la garganta.

—Bella piénsalo y te espero en dos en la dirección de la modista de los vestidos para que te hagas la prueba, es necesario que esto sea pronto porque me caso en un mes.

Me deja una tarjeta en la pequeña mesa que se encuentra en el centro de la sala y se va, me quedo parada esperando a que se vaya y Carmen la despide mientras yo tiemplo de pies a cabeza por el coraje de tener que hacer eso para quitarme un poco de peso, comienzo a avanzar de vuelta a mi habitación.

—Isabella, por favor puedes llevar a Edward a su habitación y ayudar a instalarse.

—Carmen no preocupes a tu hija puedo hacerlo yo solo, con que me muestre la habitación está bien. —contesta Edward apenado.

—No ella lo hará sin problema.

—Como usted mande señora—respondo con sarcasmo y volteo con una sonrisa sincera para con Edward—, ven te enseñare tu habitación.

Edward se levanta dudoso al ver mi actitud, al seguir molesta no es muy cordial mi trato pero espero que lo entienda, en cuanto toma su maleta lo hago subir las escaleras y lo coloco en la habitación pegada a la mía para que el tiempo que este no tenga visitantes incómodos de mi madre, me sonríe dulcemente cuando salgo dándole su espacio y salgo a mi habitación.

Al llegar mi celular toca el último timbre y enseguida entra otra llamada y veo que es el número de Jacob, lo reflexiono durante los primeros timbrazos y contesto.

—Bella, que bueno que me contestas, ¿Cómo estás? —habla como desesperado.

—Estoy bien, ¿Qué desaseas?

—Saber de ti, Bella de verdad he hablado con Leah pero no quiere entender nunca te quise meterte en este asunto, de verdad lo siento mucho, déjame verte en persona y te lo explico.

—No hay nada nuevo que me puedas decir, deja ya esto por favor.

—No Bella de verdad necesito verte.

Lo reflexiono y suena interesante alejarme un poco de mi casa ahora que esto se va a volver un manicomio al estar aquí una semana entera.

—Está bien, te veo mañana, te confirmo por mensaje donde nos encontraremos y la hora.

—Gracias Bella de verdad gracias por dejarme verte una vez más, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

—Deja eso ya por favor, suenas patético.

—Es porque te amo Bella y tú no entiendes lo que es estar lejos de ti.

—Como sea Jacob, hablamos mañana.

Me apresuro a colgar, una vez más en el día unos discretos golpes me hacen abrir la puerta pero esta vez no arrastrando los pies si no con paso normal, sonrió antes de abrir por completo, Edward está parado enfrente también sonriendo.

—Hola Bella, siento molestarte pero quería saber si no tienes nada que hacer mañana…—comienza a decir mientras escucho la puerta de mi madre abrirse.

—Entra y me dices. —Sonríe y se pone rojo—, ¿algún problema con entrar a mi habitación?

—Ninguno solo que es un tema bastante rápido como para entrar.

—Bueno entonces dime aquí mismo ya que no quieres entrar—la puerta del cuarto ocupado se cierra con furia.

—Quería saber su mañana no tienes nada que hacer para que me des un tour por el poblado para ir lo conociendo, se lo pediría a Carmen pero trabaja.

—Estas de suerte, me acaban de descansar una semana, aunque lo podremos recorrer en un día te ayudare con lo que necesites.

—Gracias Bella, ¿te veo mañana?

—Por supuesto, el almuerzo es a las nueve de la mañana, se puntual porque partimos después de eso.

Sonríe y camina hacia su habitación, cierro la puerta de mi cuarto y me recuesto sobre esta porque sin querer acabo de iniciar una guerra a muerte.

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que tuve una seria crisis de inspiración y no quería entregarles algo que realmente no me gustara pero bueno en fin aquí esta espero que les guste y que lo hayan disfrutado, no me queda más que agradecerles la oportunidad que me están dando y espero estar viendo a las que ya leyeron el primer capítulo desde su estreno hasta a nuevas lectoras.

Recuerden dejar un reviews no cuesta nada y ayuda mucho porque es mi motor para seguir escribiendo.

Respuestas:

nydiac10 : gracias a ti por leerme.

Andrea Ojeda: mil gracias por darme la oportunidad espero verte en los futuros capítulos hasta el final e igual aunque un poco tarde pero feliz inicio de año.

Suiza19: Sí todos son unos descarados, y si para su desgracias así es esto de pueblo chico ahora todos conocen su historia.

patymdn : Creo que si seguirá con Jacob pero hay que esperar, gracias feliz año nuevo.

miop: Hola pues aquí de vuelta y si ya vimos que por fin salió Edward y si es su tío, pero falta mucho por verse aun.

Let Cull: Espero que sigas por aquí y te siga pareciendo interesante.

becky grandchester : que bueno que te gusto, espero que sigas por aquí.

jupy: con la frente en alto como debe de ser.

Bueno chicas, repito gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

XOXO

Bere.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capitulo Tres**

—Deberías de conseguir un trabajo como guía de turistas, eso sería un mejor y supongo que te agradaría más que el que tienes actualmente—comenta Edward mientras cierro la puerta de entrada, me sorprendo al ver la atención que puso a la plática que tuvimos en la cocina.

—Me fascinaría si tan sólo hubiera turistas a los cuales mostrarles la infinidad de maravillas que tiene Forks.

Edward se ríe sin decir nada más y niega con la cabeza, creo que no disfruta demasiado del sarcasmo, me entrega las llaves de su Volvo y se encamina a la puerta del copiloto dejándome atónita unos segundos más mientras las gotas de lluvia comienzan a mojarnos el cabello un poco, Edward me observa esperando a que desactive la alarma y lo hago con las manos temblorosas, los coches actuales no son lo mío, jamás he manejado alguno, lo más moderno es mi camioneta de mitad del siglo pasado porque antes de eso no tenía nada, ni siquiera sé que debo hacer con un coche tan actual.

—¿Por qué no vas a conducir tú? —interrogo incrédula mientras me dirijo al coche y él se sube con toda la tranquilidad como si pensara que soy ideal para manejar su coche.

—Tú eres la guía, tú debes de llevar el coche, así que confió en que no nos mataras porque a diferencia de eso—señala mi coche con mala cara, como si sintiera asco por mi triste y vieja camioneta—, este si se puede conducir de verdad y no nos dejara a media carretera bajo la lluvia.

—Mi camioneta también puede ser conducida, solo no se puede ir tan rápido como en este coche pero la manejo a la perfección, así que no te mas por tu coche todo estará bien—refutó enseguida mientras enciendo el coche y acelero demasiado y Edward ríe.

—Toma en cuenta de que este coche cuenta con dirección hidráulica, sus pedales son para humanos normales que no necesitan poner demasiada fuerza en ellos para que hagan lo que deseas y que por supuesto necesita un mejor trato que tu vejestorio.

—¿Disculpa?, mi camioneta ni es un vejestorio, es solo un coche de la tercera edad que puede ser el papá o el abuelo de este así que por eso mismo debes de guardar un poco de respeto por mi coche, el tal vez en alguna ocasión necesites.

Edward se limita a no decir nada, ni siquiera cuando batallo con la suavidad de los pedales, realmente tarde en adaptarme a un coche que es de un manejo mucho más ligero del mío, después de unos cuantos acelerones y frenar de manera agresiva que nos hacen irnos hacia adelante y más discusión sobre el tema con Edward al regresar al punto de que debería de adquirir un coche menos complicado de manejar, manteniéndose al margen de la antigüedad de mi camioneta, logramos llegar al supermercado que es el primer lugar a visitar, no es que la lista tenga muchos lugares porque como es de esperarse de Forks no tiene nada que mostrar de interesante, la tienda de los Newton, la escuela, el restaurante de comida rápida, la comisaria, incluso pasamos frente al único hotel del lugar que no debería de llamarse así, seguimos recorriendo el poblado en menos de una hora, la verdad es que no hay lugares de interés a donde ir.

—¿Eso es todo?, no sé, esperaba algo más de cosas interesantes.

—No, eso es todo, lo más interesante que podrás encontrar en Forks es la cercanía que tiene con Seattle, después de eso no hay nada más.

—Claro que debe de a ver más, no se tal vez mujeres hermosas, eso si que hay en este lugar, porque estoy con una.

—El paseo fue gratis, no tienes por qué intentar compensarlo con cumplidos—comento sonrojada.

—Para nada son cumplidos vacíos no es más que la realidad, estoy con una mujer hermosa, pero de todas maneras no pensaba pagarte nada soy tú tío, éste era tu deber como mi sobrina—comenta en tono de chiste pero me hace sentir un poco mal por todos los momentos en que hemos estado coqueteando—, por cierto señorita, ¿me puede decir que hace aquí ahora?, ¿Qué no tienes que ir al trabajo?

—Amm… ese tema es un poco complicado, digamos que tengo vacaciones sin sueldo.

—¿Te corrieron?

—No para nada—niego enseguida mientras comienzo a enrojecer, ¿cómo le digo a mi sexy tío que me metí con un hombre casado? —es complicado, digamos que tuve un problema con una clienta y la dueña decidió mandarme a descansar toda la semana, así que estaré rondado por la casa, espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada, todo lo contrario va a ser una maravilla tenerte toda la semana, tendremos tantas cosas que hacer y aun más de las cuales hablar, quiero conocer todos los aspectos que pueda de tu vida.

—Sí, la que más vas a disfrutar es cuando mi madre me llame zorra en cuanto se entere de lo que paso en el salón _…—¿Eres estúpida?, a veces sueles ser demasiado sincera para tu bien-_ enseguida mi cerebro me comienza a regañar por su propio error de no tener un filtro.

—¿Por qué no llevas una buena relación con Carmen?

—Siempre me ha considerado una carga, no entiendo porque me tuvo si no pensaba que necesitaba un hijo en su vida, pero da igual, te acostumbraras a ciertas peleas, para mí es como el orden natural de la naturaleza.

Le restó importancia encogiéndome de hombres y bajo del coche, aprovecho que la lluvia seso y entro enseguida a mi cuarto, necesito dejar esas botas y ese pantalón por una ropa mejor para aprovechar los escasos rayos de sol que están atravesando las densas nubes, me cambio por un short y una playera escotada, es hora de tomar un poco de ese sol que nunca puedo disfrutar al estar dentro de un trabajo al que odio, tomo mi MP3, una cobija y el libro que tengo empezado y bajo a toda prisa, veo que Edward está en la sala de estar al teléfono, no distingo lo que dice pero su postura es molesta, así que intento pasar sin hacer demasiado ruido y me voy al patio trasero donde estiro mi cobija y me pongo a tomar el sol.

La música llena mis odios, adora esas notas tan tranquilas y tan parecidas a la historia que tengo entre manos, es el complemento perfecto a mi lectura, el sol pica con discreción en mis piernas, me subo la camiseta y dejo ver mi espalda hasta el broche del sostén, estoy tan metida en las líneas de la historia que no soy consciente de muchas cosas más que dé esa historia trágica de amor que está pasando entre líneas, hasta que abruptamente soy sacada de mi mundo al alejar de manera brusca uno de los auriculares de mis audífonos.

—¿No consideras demasiado provocador tu atuendo para el clima? —comenta Edward mientras se sienta a lado de mi cara.

—Lo que no considero que sea una buena idea es que hagas eso de sentarte sobre el pasto que está siempre esta mojado.

—Tienes toda la razón.

Se levanta enseguida, supongo que se mojó, rodó sobre mi propio eje y me pongo boca arriba, pongo el libro sobre mi pecho mientras veo que Edward se acomoda frente mi cobija y abre mis piernas y se sienta entre ellas ahora sobre la cobija, se toca varias veces su muy bien formado trasero, me vuelvo a regañar al recordar que es mi tío, aunque claro no lo conozco, por lo poco que sé de mi padre no lo consideraba como parte de su familia, y por lo mismo como que él tampoco me considera demasiado su sobrina al estar en una posición tan sugerente con sus piernas en forma de flor de loto en medio de mis piernas hace parecer otra cosa, se inclina hacia adelante y toma el libro que esta sobre mi pecho, ese simple acto hace que la respiración se me acelere de una manera realmente vergonzosa que hace sonreír a Edward haciéndolo ver tan sexy, maldición, si pienso que es una conquista de mi madre facilitaría las cosas, porque al parecer también él lo quiere pensar, creo que no nos estamos viendo como familiares e incluso cabría la posibilidad de que no lo fuéramos conociendo un poco la promiscuidad de mi madre.

—Así que lees Romeo y Julieta, ¿qué no te parece demasiado trágico?

—No, solo un pocos estúpidos, nadie se puede enamorar tan intensamente a esa edad en la cual aún deberías de pensar en jugar con muñecas, no en asesinar personas por lo que tú consideras amor.

—Si tienes esa opinión, ¿por qué seguir leyéndola?

—Me recuerda que hay personas más estúpidas que yo, es por eso.

—No te considero estúpida.

—Al parecer eres el único en este pueblo que no lo hace, todos hablan a mis espaldas y fue genial mi evolución de ser la tipa estúpida de la cual todos sabían a quien se cog… perdón con quien se acostaba su ex novio, hasta lo sabía su madre menos ella y pase a sea ser la zorra baja maridos del pueblo. —maldije una vez más mi gran bocota, ¿qué acaso no pienso?

—Supongo que un pez grande en un estanque chico pasa por eso, es por eso que debes ampliar tus horizontes e irte lejos de aquí, no sólo en los libros sino en la vida real, alejarte de todos los lugares donde la gente tienen una mente pequeña y cerrada.

—Si opinas eso de este lugar, ¿qué haces aquí? —le regreso su pregunta anterior y sólo regresa el libro a su lugar original.

—Muy bien señorita, se acabó la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, tengo que ir a Seattle, ¿gustas ir?

—Para nada, seguiré tomando el sol, necesito alejarme un tiempo de ese lugar y mis vacaciones son ideales para eso.

—Te veré en un rato más.

Simplemente se levantó y se fue, me dejo una vez más con la interrogante que ni me dejo dormir la noche anterior, al ver que el sueño no se dignaba aparecer opté por hacer una prevé buscada en internet, solo necesitaba saber realmente quien es Edward Cullen, no dio los frutos que yo quería al menos, solo los resultados de la misma platica que tuve con él donde le falto comentar que era un gran pianista, no era como él lo ponía de buscar un nuevo enfoque o algo nuevo que hacer, pero en Internet no había nada de su vida sólo información sin mucha importancia, solo decía de nuevo que la música no era su principal carrera, pero no hablaba de familia ni nada interesante, solo esperaba encontrar esas respuestas en la semana que tendríamos a solos, ahora lo único que requeriría sería más tiempo a solas con él para indagar en su vida que parecía tan secreta al venir a un lugar como este.

Me acomode en mi posición anterior y continúe con mi lectura, él interrogante del nuevo inquilino no se resolvería y sólo causaría dolor de cabeza, me deje caer en el sueño al poco tiempo de escuchar la puerta de la entrada ser cerrada con brusquedad, realmente no entendí que fue lo que comente de malo para que saliera disparado a la calle, deje de pensar en eso para enfocarme en recuperar las horas perdidas de sueño.

…

Para Carmen las noches eran como la cena de Navidad con la que siempre había soñado de niña, comida cacera preparada por ella y por primera vez desde que alcance la estufa no por mí, siempre una especialidad de comida extranjera, vino en la mesa y los tres reunidos pretendiendo que nuestra vida no estaba llena de porquería, al menos la mía si era así la de los demás desconocía cuál era su estado pero de lo único que si estaba segura es que Edward era el nuevo objetivo de Carmen, esas cenas, esas risas y sobre todo esa falta de salidas lo habían vuelto la presa de caza de mi madre, me avergonzaba el ver lo arrastrada que podía ser por una noche de viernes, esas caricias en el brazo no eran demasiado discretas, una semana de que estuviera aquí Edward y ya había salido en ropa interior en más de cuatro ocasiones, dos veces este día que fue su descansó y había acariciado tanto como había podido a Edward, realmente se comenzaba a volver patética.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche, Isabella? —pregunto sin voltear a verme.

—Sí, es viernes, ¿no pretenden des hacerlo tú también?

—Para nada, ¿por quién me estás tomando? —Pregunto sonando ofendida, haciéndome rodas los ojos—, esta noche la pasare viendo unas películas que me recomendaron y cocinare palomitas y un poco de refresco de dieta, ¿gustas unirte a mi plan Edward?

Esta misma noche mi madre acaba de perder por completo mi respeto, era demasiado grande su ego para poder darse cuenta de que en verdad Edward no tenía interés en ella, se estaba volviendo una zorra muy arrastrada hasta para sus límites que están demasiado lejanos a lo que haría una mujer cualquiera, esta vez piensa superarse por mucho.

—Lo agradezco Carmen pero tengo un compromiso con Isabella, me va a llevar a conocer un buen bar de la ciudad, será para la próxima vez—contesto educado Edward alejando la mano de su querida cuñada por quinta vez en la cena.

—¿Así que se irán juntos? —quería que su tono sonara despreocupado pero no fue así.

Su mirada pretendía matarme con la mirada si eso fuera posible, esta vez nos habíamos convertido sin querer en dos adversarias, ni era que me sorprendiera el hecho de que mi madre estuviera celosa de que yo obtuviera la atención de Edward sino del poco respeto que sentía por ella, su mirada quería atravesarme con una estaca tantas veces hasta que su furia fuera erradicada o al menos controlada, sonreí con descaro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me tocaba ganar.

—Quería una guía de turistas y no puedes ser una buena guía sino completamos el trabajo con el último lugar bueno a visitar como lo es el mejor bar de aquí.

—Lo conozco mejor que Isabella, ¿te puedo llevar si lo deseas?

—Te lo agradezco Carmen pero no quiero arruinar tus planes y ya quede con Isabella, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

—¿Te parece bien en una hora?

—Me parece perfecto, tocare a tu puerta en cuanto esté listo para irnos.

Me levante de la mesa dejando a mi madre con un coraje que no se iría de ella hasta que hiciera algo para hacerme quedar mal, una vez más entrabamos en esa fase de volvernos enemigas, sobre todo ahora que realmente deseaba toda la atención que Edward ponía sobre mí y la única manera de obtenerla sería ridiculizándome, así que me subí con esa idea en la cabeza, mientras abría mi closet lo único que podía pensar era en que atuendo haría olvidar a Edward las próximas acusaciones de mi madre.

Era hora de sacar el armamento pesado, saque el bralette negro que guardaba al fondo del cajón donde mi madre no tuviera acceso fácilmente, un sexy pantalón ajustado que hacía ver más grande de lo que es mi trasero, unos zapatos altos y una blusa de seda blanca de gasa que lograron que se hiciera el conjunto perfecto, para que olvidara las próximas acusaciones, mi cabello todo recogido en un moño medio que dejaba bajar algunos rizos, y un maquillaje discreto, cuando los golpes de Edward llegaron a mis oídos ya estaba lista, me di un último vistazo en el espejo y me sorprendí del cambio, camine con determinación a la puerta y enseguida me confirmo Edward con la mirada que la elección de vestuario había sido la correcta.

—Realmente luces bellísima.

—Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás.

Comente mientras mi mirada baja de su cara a su cuello, a su pecho que dejaba ver esa marcada línea de sus pectorales que dejaba ver su camisa negra, con un pantalón a juego, el negro hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes de una manera exquisita a la vista; me tendió enseguida la mano para que lo que lo siguiera, enseguida la tome y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos hasta llegar a la vista de mi madre, quien vestía un muy indiscreto baby doll con un albornoz de seda que hacia juego, las flores de este combinaban con su nada discreta ropa para dormir rosa, Edward rodó los ojos.

—Les deseo que se la pasen muy bien pero sobre todo que Isabella no haga de las suyas en el lugar.

—Gracias madre, tú siempre tan amable. —conteste con sarcasmo jalando un poco a Edward hacia la puerta.

—Lo sabes bien por quien lo digo sólo espero que ni te topes con Leah o alguna de las demás esposas que te odian, ¿por qué lo sabes Edward?, a mi hija le encanta…

—Carmen no te quisiera faltar al respeto, pero es algo que realmente no me interesa, si Bella no me lo ha contado sus razones tendrá y así está bien, hasta que ella me quiera contar prefiero no saber.

—Como desees cariño, sólo espero que no tengas que presenciar un escándalo vergonzoso los cuales conoce tan bien mi hija.

—Nos vamos, gracias por tus deseos madre. —Carmen puede odiar que la llame así frente a un hombre, me vuelve a mirar con furia.

Tomo la mano de Edward y enseguida nos dirigimos a la salida, ninguno de los dos comenta nada sobre los inapropiados comentarios de mi madre, una vez más me entrega las llaves del coche y me dirijo al bar donde nos está esperando Victoria con un amigo para hacerle compañía, tal vez en la llamada que compartimos omití la parte donde mi acompañante es mi tío, pero ésa no era información muy necesaria para la primera salida que iba a tener alcohol de por medio.

—¿Éste es ese gran bar? —pregunta Edward en cuanto me estaciono.

—Siento defraudarte pero sí, éste es el gran bar de Forks

Ríe entre dientes mientras sale del coche y camina hacia mi lugar, me abre la puerta y me toma de la mano para caminar hasta la puerta donde los ojos de Victoria casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver al hombre que tengo a lado agarrado de la mano, en cuanto nos acercamos a unos pasos Victoria acorta la distancia y me saluda de beso.

—Que bien guardado tenías el secreto. —susurra a mi oído.

—No es lo que crees.

No me atrevo a confesar toda la información, simplemente la dejo pasar mientras mi amiga nos presenta a su acompañante, su mirada enseguida me indica que está desesperada de saber más de la persona que tengo a lado, pero la plática se centra en que debemos entrar al lugar por parte de su pareja y mi tío el que sigue sorprendido de que un lugar tan pequeño sea nuestra diversión nocturna, al entrar al lugar la música llena todo el lugar, el olor a cerveza es el más penetrante, Edward se ve sorprendido y no comenta nada más sonríe.

—¿No te gusta el lugar? —pregunto a su odio una vez que encontramos una mesa.

—Es diferente, así que no tengo mucho que decir.

—Bella que grosera te has vuelto amiga, no me has presentado con tu acompañante—enseguida Victoria llama la atención como es su costumbre y de mala gana me retiro de mi cercanía con Edward.

—Amiga que bueno que me lo recordaste, no puedo creer el ser tan grosera—comento fingiéndome avergonzada, a cambio recibo una sonrisa enorme como respuesta de mi fabulosa amiga—, él es Edward es mi…—¿Tendría que decir la verdad?, no lo veía como una maravillosa opción después de estar agarrados de la mano y estar tan cercanos.

—Soy un amigo de la familia, un viejo amigo de la familia para ser precisos—comento Edward con una hermosa sonrisa que nos dejó a ambas sin aliento.

—¿Qué tan viejo? —interfirió enseguida la pareja de Victoria del cual olvide enseguida el nombre, Edward rió sin pena.

—En este mismo momento me comienzo a preguntar por qué no me quede viendo mejor películas con Carmen.

—No puede ser tan malo, y ver películas es aburrido, mejor dinos desde cuando conoces a Bella—comenta Victoria y ambos reímos.

—Desde que era un bebé, no debió de tener más de dos meses.

Ambos se quedan sin poder decir nada, simplemente cambiamos la plática un poco a algo más alejado de lo que es la edad, tomamos unos cuantos tragos más mientras charlamos, al poco tiempo el bar se vuelve un antro y todas las parejas comienzan a bailar, mi amiga se va enseguida a bailar mientras nosotros nos quedamos terminando con la primera botella que se compró, comentamos cosas sin mucho sentido hasta que me tengo que levantar al baño, al salir de este Garrett está fuera esperándome.

—¿Así que tienes nueva conquista?, eres rápida Bella, primero yo, luego Jacob Black y ahora este desconocido, ¿es casado también?

—¿Disculpa?, no estoy entendiendo a que te refieres.

—Te estoy diciendo que eres bastante rápida para conseguir un sustituto, ¿hace cuánto terminaste conmigo? Y déjame pensar enseguida estuviste con otro el cual era casado si mal no recuerdo Jacob Black, al menos que haya otro en intermedio del cual no sepa y ahora vas por otro, ¿cuántos en menos de un año?, ¿no te parece demasiado?

—¿Cuántas veces te cogiste a mi prima y a mí en la misma noche Garrett? —mi tono cambia de indignación a molestia al ver su actitud, se molesta y me avienta hacia la pared.

—Siempre fuiste mejor que ella. —susurra en mi odio antes de lamerlo, haciendo sentir escalofríos de repulsión. —De hecho me muero por volvértelo hacer ahora mismo.

—¿Sabes que eres repulsivo?, así fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra no me volviera acostar contigo.

—Haré que te tragues esas palabras—comenta mientras sus manos iban bajando de mi cintura, enseguida las tomo molesta arrojándolas a su costado.

—Eso nunca volverá a pasar.

Me toma fuerte de las muñecas, entre más forcejeo menos me deja moverme y me arroja hacia el almacén donde guardan todas las botellas, está lo suficiente obscuro para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, toma mis manos y las junta frente a mi tomándome con mucha fuerza, esto duele bastante tanto que mañana tendré marcas, acerca sus caderas a mis manos.

—O claro que sí Bella, y no es lo único que haré que te tragues esas palabras esta noche— acerca su boca a la mía—, recordaremos esos viejos tiempos antes en la que la pasábamos tan bien.

—¡Suéltame! —grite molesta mientras una de sus manos se aferraban más a las mías.

Se acercó más a mí, haciendo que una de sus piernas abriera las mías para dejarla en medio de las mías, mientras una de sus manos iban directo a mi trasero.

—Esa misma noche, tomare los lugares que me faltaron—susurro antes de que su boca se posara sobre la mía.

Comencé a retorcerme negándome a que me besara, de pronto sus manos dejaron de estar en mi cuerpo y su cuerpo dejaba de apretar mi cuerpo contra la pared, fue tan rápido que lo único que pude hacer fue separar mis brazos y respirar profundo, haciendo que el olor a alcohol de Garrett llenara mis pulmones.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, gracias—respondí alto antes darme cuenta de quién era mi salvador.

Vi como Edward tomaba de la camisa a Garrett tirándolo al suelo, me quede sorprendida de su actitud, no me di cuenta en que momento pudo a ver llegado, según veía el escenario en el que estábamos estaba bastante obscuro para que nadie nos viera, pero agradecí que Edward lo hiciera, Garrett lo veía con odio desde el suelo.

—Debes de saber que el que tengas que tomar por la fuerza a alguien es porque esa persona no quiere estar contigo.

—¡¿Qué te importa imbécil?! —grito Garrett mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—No se debe de forzar a nadie, por eso me importa y porque ahora Bella está conmigo y con mayor razón me meto—grito Edward molesto, como sólo lo había visto al teléfono—, ¿te hizo daño? —voltio molesto a preguntarme.

—No así déjalo, es un ex novio ebrio, nada de qué preocuparse.

Le quitó importancia para no hacer más grande el escándalo, al ver que la obscuridad no puede ocultar los gritos que hacen que algunas de las personas volteen a vernos en varias ocasiones, tomo a Edward del brazo y lo comienzo a alejar del lugar para regresar donde esta Victoria platicando animosa con su compañero, Edward se sigue viendo molesto para nadie toma ese tema de información, ambos tomamos unos cuantos shot de tequila que se vuelven la nueva bebida, al terminar el trago comienza una de mis canciones favoritas y tomo a Edward de la camisa y lo jalo a la pista de baile, por primera vez desde el incidente se comienza a reír, con él me siento en una confianza exagerada para mi propio bien.

Aunque ésa es una de las actividades físicas que no se me dan, lo intento con todas mis ganas, pinzando a Edward en muchas de las ocasiones, ambos nos reímos, Edward regresa a la mesa y sigue bebiendo, me doy cuenta de que me toca ser la conductora designada cuando mi amiga Victoria comienza a besarse con su cita en plena mesa, eso si es extraño, ella siempre suele ser muy tranquila y bastante consciente del que dirán de la gente de este pueblo; al darnos cuenta de esto Edward se arriesga a llevarme de nuevo a la pista, esta vez una canción más movida nos da la bienvenida, al ser tan simple ese ritmo nos acoplamos bastante bien, mis caderas toman vida propia y comienzan a danzar por sí mismas y a bajar arrastrándome por la pierna de Edward, subo y roso su boca, seguimos bailando mientras sus manos no se separan de mis caderas y sus dedos rosan un poco mis nalgas hasta que Victoria nos toca.

—No quisiera interrumpir, pero es hora de irnos—comenta un poco avergonzada.

Ambos sonreímos, y la seguimos hasta la mesa donde está la cuenta, enseguida Edward paga todo sin dejar que nadie digamos nada, al momento de comenzar a caminar hacia el coche siento los pasos de Edward haciendo un zic zac y me doy cuenta de que la que estaba abusando en la pista de baile improvisada era yo, me lamento y enseguida tomo el asiento del conductor y él se va al del copiloto, atrás toman asiento Victoria y su compañero con el que enseguida las cosas comienzan a subir de tono; Edward no comenta nada, se limita a subir el volumen de la música y mira enfrente, creo que concentrándose en no vomitar, después de dejar a ambos en su casa me dirijo a la nuestra, el camino es tranquilo sin comentarios y con la música llenando el silencio.

Al momento de estacionarme, Edward toma las llaves del coche y las mete en su bolsillo, activando la alarma dejándome encerrada con él, el foco de la entrada está apagado y el alumbrado público fundido, dentro del coche es completamente obscuro, porque esta noche ni siquiera luna hay al ser inicio de mes y estar nublado, nada nos alumbra mucho, se acerca lentamente a mí, hasta quedar a nulos centímetros de mi boca.

—Tal vez no me acuerde de esto mañana pero tengo que hacerlo—comenta tranquilo.

Me quedo pasmada, una parte de mi por no decir que toda mi mente quiere romper esa distancia tan pequeña que hay entre nosotros, pero simplemente me quedo sin hacer nada, Edward al ver que no voy hacer nada se acerca con determinación a mi boca y comienza besarme, primero el labio inferior y después el superior, me dejo guiar por él, hasta que profundiza más el beso, después de unos segundos los para y quita la alarma y se baja del coche y entra como si no hubiera pasado nada a la casa, me quedo en shock y después de un minuto me bajo del coche, escucho como pone la alarma desde dentro de su cuarto una vez que escucha la puerta de la entrada ser cerrada.

La casa está en obscuridad, al adaptarse mis ojos lo veo al pie de las escaleras sonriendo, me acerco lentamente hacia él y el baja las escaleras y se para frente a mí, me vuelve a besar con intensidad, mis manos no se quedan quietas y comienzan a trabajar en su camisa, enseguida las aleja y las pone sobre mi cabeza, una de sus manos las sostiene mientras la otra comienza a bajar hasta mi cadera acercándome a él, siento su cuerpo tan cercano al mío que solo puedo restregarme, Edward termina el beso cuando escuchamos una puerta siendo cerrada en la planta de arriba, en ese momento me deja y se sube las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado y se encierra en su cuarto.

Me quedo abajo unos momentos más y suspiro sin saber qué es lo que acaba de pasar aunque claramente lo sé y lo deseaba no es algo que deba de hacer, me subo confundida a mi cuarto, el silencio reina hasta que se escucha un suave gemido venir del cuarto de Edward me sorprendo y decido meterme enseguida en la cama, me quito toda la ropa, el maquillaje y el peinado y me dejo caer en la cama de espalda viendo el techo sin entender nada de lo que acaba de pasar esta noche.

Al despertar estoy segura de que el incidente de la noche anterior quiero que se repita, no es muy seguro que Edward sea mi tío, no tenemos rasgos en común, así que me podría arriesgar a ver qué es lo que pudiera suceder, al darme la vuelta y ver el reloj me doy cuenta de que es tarde para ir al trabajo, me levanto y salgo en ropa interior como me dormí para bañarme al entrar al baño y poner el seguro a la puerta, me comienzo a desnudar con rapidez, no puedo llegar tarde el primer día de mi regreso al trabajo, para cuando abro la puerta del cancel, veo a Edward con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, me cubro con las manos y enrojezco.

—¿Cómo tú entraste aquí? —pregunta sorprendido viéndome de arriba abajo.

—La puerta estaba sin seguro, la regadera no estaba abierta, pensé que no había nadie.

—Lo siento, tengo la mala costumbre de no poner seguro, estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo—comenta como si yo no estuviera desnuda frente a él.

Enseguida sale de la regadera e intento voltear rápido para que no vea nada pero no puedo hacerlo, sonríe y abre la puerta quitando el seguro y sale, me quedo paralizada y reanudo enseguida mi labor de darme un baño rápido, cuando bajo completamente vestida, Carmen ya no está en la casa y escucho a Edward al teléfono.

—¡¿De qué me está acusando?, jamás le levante la mano y ella bien lo sabe, es una impostora!—grita por el teléfono, me quedo al inicio de las escales sin saber qué hacer, aparte que me quiero entender de lo que está pasando en su vida, esas llamadas son frecuentes. —, tienes que demostrarlo y no estoy mal, ella está mal, ella fue la que provoco todo, y dile que se ¡valla al carajo!. —en ese momento se da cuenta de mi presencia.

—Lo siento, no quería escuchar—comento entre dientes y solo asiente.

—Permíteme, ahora seguimos hablando—comenta serio y sale azotando la puerta del patio.

Me quedo sin entender nada y más confundida al ver que no voy a escuchar más tomo un cereal y un poco de jugo para almorzar, no quiero pasar demasiado tiempo dentro de la casa, aun no puedo entender de quien está hablando y como puede pasar de estar riéndose por encontrarme desnuda en el baño a pasar a estar tan molesto y azotarme la puerta del patio cuando no se da cuenta de que no vive solo, me molesto una vez más sin entender nada, cuando estoy lavando mi tazón de cereal entra Edward un poco más tranquilo.

—Siento lo que está pasando, me debo comportar mejor soy solo un inquilino en tu casa, no quise que te molestaras por lo de hace un momento—comenta y no volteo a verlo y continúo en lo mío— ahora pasan muchas cosas en mi vida y no quiero que te confundas con algo que no sucederá, siento lo de anoche, fue incorrecto.

—Ok, lo entiendo—comento sin decir más aunque la verdad es que no entiendo nada.

—Necesitaba aclarar eso, no fue correcto al menos no por ahora—cuando volteo se está tomando el cabello en un acto nervioso, sonrió y sigo mi camino, tomo mi bolsa del perchero y las llaves, abro la puerta—, una cosa más—comenta cuando doy vuelta a la chapa—, tienes… debemos de dejar de comentar todo lo que paso.

—No hay problema.

Salgo más molesta de mi casa de lo que debería, pero no entiendo su actitud, ayer era la persona más coqueta, hoy se ríe de mí por verme desnuda en el baño y ahora sale con que no comentemos nada, me quedo sorprendida por sus cambios de actitudes, llego al trabajo y en integro enseguida para dejar de pensar lo mejor es concentrarme en mi trabajo y no cometer un error que me mande una semana más a la casa, aunque Edward ya se integra a su trabajo ahora menos que nunca quiero convivir con él, no entiendo a los hombres y lo único que deseo es ahora si largarme de este lugar.

Cuando termino de trabajar con la última señora que requería que hiciera un milagro con su cabello, me siento unos minutos a checar los calendarios de las nuevas tendencias de color de cabello para esta época, no puedo estar en paz ni diez minutos cuando el siguiente cliente llega a mi silla, me sorprendo al ver quien está en ésta, al parecer el rechazar todas sus llamadas, cerrarle en una ocasión la puerta en la cara no es suficiente, sonríe en cuanto ve que mi jefa me indica que tengo que atenderlo, suspiro antes de llegar y tener que entablar una conversación con él.

—¿Qué es lo que va a querer señor? —pregunto educada mientras comienzo a acomodar mis cosas.

—Que me contestes al menos una de las llamadas que he hecho—comenta y me sonríe con descaro.

—Te recuerdo que me dejaste esperándote como idiota, y estás en mi trabajo así que necesito que me digas que corte vas a querer o que quieres que haga por ti.

—Un corte, uno normal, o no mejor el que tarde lo suficiente para hablar contigo—comenta Jacob sonriendo.

—¿Todo bien, señor? —pregunta mi jefa acercándose al ver que no hacía nada.

—Perfecto, la señorita me está recomendando un corte, es excelente su trabajo—comenta sin más y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Gracias señor Black.

En ese momento la señora Dwyer se queda sin palabras, se despide con una sonrisa y enseguida comienzo él corte para no tener más problemas con ella, todas las personas del local que saben la historia se queden sorprendías al ver que estoy tranquilamente trabajando con él, aunque por dentro estoy hecha una furia, como puede tener el descaro de venir a donde su esposa me golpeo por su culpa, cuando días después me dejo como tarada esperándolo más de una hora y nunca llego cuando me rogó que lo viera, al día siguiente tuvo el descaro de ir a mi casa y pedir perdón, sin querer escucharlo cerré la puerta en su cara, rechace todas sus llamadas y por lo visto había buscado a alguien que le dijera que día regresaba.

—Mi divorcio no ha sido nada fácil, las audiencias no definen nada, en si ahora seguimos casados, pero en esta semana el trámite se termina.

—Sino le importa señor Black, preferirá terminar mi trabajo en silencio.

—Bella, no puedes hacerme esto, te necesito y te quiero a mi lado, por favor habla conmigo.

—Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar, así que te pediré de favor que no comentes nada, realmente tus escusas no me interesa oírlas.

—A mí me interesa que las escuches, Isabella de verdad te quiero a mi lado, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que puedo contigo, quiero todo de ti, me enamoré de ti—esas palabras hacen sentir algo en mi corazón, pero enseguida lo ignoro.

—Terminé, puede pasar a pagar a caja—sonrió como si fuera cual quiere otro cliente.

—Tan poco te interesa lo que te puedo decir.

—Ya te lo dije aquí no es lugar para hablar y la verdad es que no me interesa.

Se levanta enseguida y se va del lugar, me deja confundida por completo y no puedo creer lo que dice, esas palabras son las que quiero oír, creo que en esos momentos me puedo dar cuenta de que si tengo problemas porque mi madre no me quiere, vuelvo a cerrar concentrar mi cerebro solo a pensar en el trabajo, para cuando termina mi turno respiro tranquila por el cansancio mental y físico al no poder dejar de pensar en lo que sucede con Jacob, en sus palabras y su cara de arrepentimiento.

Al salir la noche me recibe con una lluvia torrencial que me logro cubrir un poco con los nuevos catálogos que debo de estudiar para ofrecer a las clientas, al llegar a la camioneta suspiro al entrar en su cabina calientita, ahora lo único que deseo es mi cama, ir de fiesta la noche anterior no fue buena idea, al regresar al pensamiento de Edward me regaño porque él también me confunde, me pongo a andar por la carretera, mi camioneta comienza a fallar justo en el momento en que la lluvia está más fuerte, estoy en medio de la carretera, suspiro molesta mientras intento volverla arrancar pero no puedo, parece que mi propia camioneta tan bien me odia, saco el celular al ver que al menos yo esta noche no podré hacerla andar, veo mi lista de contactos y suspiro, no puedo llamar a Edward, su último ataque de bipolaridad me molesto, así que prefiero ir a llamar a otra persona.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No precisamente, me acabo de quedar varada en la carretera y no tengo quien me ayude, y tú podrías hacerlo porque me lo debes por hacer que tu esposa me golpeara en mi trabajo.

—Bella ya me disculpe por todo pero aun así iré por ti, ahora llego.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Tal vez siguiéndote—se escucha una risa nerviosa y me quedo sorprendida.

Cuelgo el teléfono enseguida y me quedo sin saber que decir, ahora me siento alagada aunque no sea él sentimiento que debería de tener precisamente pero me agrada eso de sentirme protegida e importante para alguien, suspiro y lo espero ojeando los catálogos, para cuando llega la lluvia se ha bajado un poco, abre el motor sin decir mucho, para cuando abro la puerta del piloto para bajarme acude por mí con una sombrilla y me bajo cuando ya estoy protegida del agua, sonrió coqueta.

—No hay nada por hacer por hoy, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana que venga una grúa por ella y la lleve a mi casa.

—¿Qué le paso?

—Lo de siempre, necesitas un nuevo motor, si así quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa.

—Eso me lo debes por dejarme esperándote—comento tranquila y me acerco a él, enseguida se acerca, me volteo y cierro la puerta y suspira.

—Adelante, vamos tu casa—comenta resignado.

En el camino me habla de todos los pretextos que tiene para no haber llegado ese día que teníamos una cita, no comento nada en todo el camino, solo lo escucho y asiento si es preciso, cuando llegamos a casa, le doy un beso en la mejilla y me bajo, escucho a Edward por la puerta pero lo ignoro ahora no me apetece demasiado hablar con él, no cometa nada solo siento su mirada detrás de mí, voy a la cocina por otro cereal y me subo a mi cuarto, esta noche estoy demasiado cansada para soportar el comportamiento patético de mi madre; Mientras ceno, sigo viendo los catálogos y estudiándolos, las risas de porrista tonta de Carmen suben y traspasan la puerta cerrada, no entiendo cómo puede caer tan bajo y no darse cuenta de que Edward no quiere nada con ella.

—Carmen ahora mismo no me interesa nada, con nadie, deja esto por favor—esas palabras me llaman la atención y me pego a la puerta para escuchar más.

—Edward ya hace más de veinte años que murió tu hermano, debes de dejarme de ver como su esposa y debes de verme más como una mujer cualquiera.

—Te veo como lo que eres Carmen, pero ahora no me interesa nada con nadie.

—¿Eres gay?, no entiendo que pretexto me puedes poner—Carmen grita indignada.

—No lo soy Carmen, solo ahora no quiero ninguna mujer en mi vida y si la quisieras no serias precisamente tú—la voz comienza subir las escaleras.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No eres mi tipo Carmen, me gustan más jóvenes y diferentes a ti—escucho tan cerca que podría jurar que ésta fuera de mi cuarto.

Me regreso a la cama y escucho como mi madre comienza a arrojar cosas en la sala, me quedo callada y me tiro en la oscuridad sin entender que es lo que está pasando, Edward pone música en su cuarto y no se escucha nada, me quedo pensando en que es lo que está pasando, alejo esos pensamientos, y me acuesto a dormir.

Como Jacob lo prometió esa misma mañana pasa por mí para ir al trabajo, más tarde recibo un mensaje de él avisándome que ya tiene mi camioneta, y en la noche pasa por mí, eso se repite toda la semana, el viernes me invita a salir a comer y acepto enseguida pues se ha portado muy bien conmigo y comienza a reconquistarme, aunque en ningún momento volvemos a retomar el tema de Leah, no es demasiado agradable para los dos tratarlo, todas las semanas teníamos la misma rutina, donde yo me mantenía callada y me limitaba a comer, deje de hacer eso a la tercera semana cuando considere que era suficiente su castigo por todo lo que me había hecho, iniciamos una relación de nuevo, especialmente desde el incidente de la noche en que salimos juntos Edward y yo, se separó por completo de mí, así que para llenar el vacío me dejo consolar por Jacob, quien comienza a pasar por mí por las noches al trabajo, comenzamos a salir una vez más, todo regresa a lo anterior.

Al llegar al restaurante, me abre la silla para que tome asiento, nuestra platica es amena, no tratamos ningún tema en especial, realiza unas cuantas preguntas respecto a Edward, por un incidente en el que me encontró hablando con él antes de ir al trabajo, tal vez se podía interpretar como otra cosa pero simplemente hablábamos a muy pocos centímetros uno del otro, pero Edward volvió a dejar en claro que por ahora no quería nada conmigo aunque eso no fuera precisamente lo que se sintiera, esa tensión entre nosotros en algún momento me iba a traer problemas, era por eso que esperaba ignorar el tema, al salir del restaurante comenzamos a caminar hacia el coche, cuando Jacob se aclara la garganta para comenzar una conversación.

—Bella en algún momento tenemos que hablarlo y creo que es preciso que esa conversación se realice hoy. —hablo Jacob serio.

—¿Por qué quieres hablarlo?, la viste este día y es por eso, o ¿por qué? —mi tono es alto y un poco celoso.

—Te lo juro, Leah es parte del pasado, con ella ya no está sucediendo nada, actualmente ni siquiera vivimos en la misma casa, el divorcio está en trámite, no te pongas de esa manera Bella, quiero tratar este tema bien.

—¿Cómo creerte Jacob?, fue y me grito a mi trabajo, hizo que me suspendieran y que tuviera que soportar durante una semana a mi madre llamándome zorra a espaldas de Edward, ¿me va a volver a buscar y vamos a pasar por la misma? —ahora recuerdo porque no fue una buena idea estar de nuevo con Jacob, con muy poco comenzamos a pelear.

—Debes hacerlo, confiar en mí para que podamos continuar con esto.

—Tal vez ya no quiera hacerlo, no sé si confiar Jacob.

Comienzo a caminar más rápido para que entienda que estoy molesta y cansada de ser vista como la zorra del pueblo porque no puede terminar su divorcio, enseguida me alcanza y me vuelve a pedir una disculpa mientras me abraza con fuerza y me susurra cuanto me quiere y como desea volver a estar conmigo como antes de lo de la fiesta, me dejo envolver en sus palabras una vez más, me dejo convencer que lo que dice es real.

Nos dejamos envolver por la atmósfera de posición que tenemos cuando estamos juntos y terminamos en la cama antes de lo pensado, caigo dormida en sus brazos al poco rato de estar hablando, Jacob se comporta como un adolescente haciendo bromas y tratándome como si no hubiera otra cosa más maravillosa en el mundo, me quedo dormida con una sonrisa que se borra de pronto al escuchar los fuertes golpes contra la puerta, se supone que estamos en un muy buen hotel para que esté pasando esto, Jacob toma sus bóxer y se lo pone con lentitud mientras los golpes se vuelven más constantes.

—Vuelve a dormir no debe de ser nada. —comenta Jacob tranquilizándome.

Le tomó la palabra y me dejo caer sobre las almohadas, el alcohol, los permanentes, cortes y horas extras en el trabajo me dejaron agotada, comienzo a cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta es abierta y una voz seria procede del pasillo.

—¿Jacob Black?

—Así es, ¿qué necesita?

—Queda usted detenido, por abandono de hogar, adulterio e incumplimiento en contrato.

—¿Qué?, esto debe de ser un error.

—Le pedimos que nos acompañe, esto es una orden de aprensión para usted y la señorita de adentro.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunto levantándome de la cama y enredándome en la sabana.

—Señorita Isabella Denali, queda detenida por adulterio.

—¿Por qué? —mi duda se hace mayor cuando una de las policías se me acerca.

—El señor Black sigue casado y esto es adulterio, perseguido por la ley después de que la conyuge del señor presentara una demanda.

—¿Qué?, claro que no, él está en proceso de divorcio.

—Por ahora no, y le pedimos que nos acompañe y de la vuelta.

No se esperan a que yo misma lo hago, la policía lo hace por mí y me esposa las manos en la espalda, dejo de escuchar mis derechos para estar completamente avergonzada saliendo de una habitación de hotel con tan solo una sábana cubriéndome y Leah fuera de esta sonriendo.

—Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo.

Me hacen entrar a la patrulla, cosa que agradezco la noche es helada, no hablo en todo el camino hasta que me dejan en una celda que es todavía más fría que la calle, me dicen que en poco tiempo puedo hacer mi llamada, una oficial se apiada de mí y me da una cobija, en ese mismo momento puedo odiar a Jacob más que en la anterior ocasión, esta situación es realmente patética y vergonzosa, es hora de largarme de Forks lo antes posible, antes de que más desgracias y vergüenzas se acumulen.

—Isabella, puedes realizar tu llamada.

Por la hora y el día que es sé que mi madre no está en casa y lo agradezco, ya que el número de mi casa es el único que conozco de memoria, ruego con todas mis fuerzas por que levante el auricular, hasta el quinto tono, escucho su respiración.

—Hola.

—Edward no cuelgues por favor, necesito que vengas por mí a la comisaria, me detuvieron…—espero a que diga algo pero los segundos pasan y no comenta nada solo escucho su respiración que me asegura que sigue hay.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Te lo explico luego, solo ven y tráeme ropa—solo suspira.

—Está bien, ahora salgo para halla.

En ese momento en que escucho esas palabras que eran las que más anhelaba ori, me doy cuenta de que esta será una larga noche de confesiones y de hablar del tema que ninguno de los dos quiere volver a tratar, aunque ahora estaré en deuda con él por una situación peor de patética que la anterior, suspiro y cuelgo, ahora solo me queda esperar para que comience mi nuevo purgatorio.

El tiempo dentro de la celda parece eterno, los minutos se convierten en horas, cuando siento que ha pasado una eternidad es cuando Edward se toma la molestia de llegar con una bolsa en la mano, al verme niega con la cabeza y me sonrojo y en ese momento realmente deseo que la tierra me trague, si en algún momento dudo de las palabras de mi madre se las acabo de confirmar, oficialmente soy una zorra o peor aún una prostituta tras las rejas.

—Vengo por la señorita Isabella Denaly, quien está detenida por…

….

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, con mucha pena vengo a anunciarles que después de mucho tiempo tengo nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado mucho de él, no me maten de verdad, es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, tengo otras historias y de repente bloqueos que no me dejan escribir como es, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y sobre todo espero verlas pronto.

Y como siempre una enorme disculpa si se me fue una falta de ortografía o muchas jajaja, procuro revisar todo con un programa pero aun así a veces se me pasan, trabajare en eso, ahora si pasemos al área de respuestas.

Respuestas:

patymdn: y creo que le pasaron peores desgracias en este capítulo pero ya veremos cómo avanza la historia.

annel-edward: Gracias, espero estar viéndote pronto de nuevo.

Let Cull: pronto, muy probable en el siguiente capítulo.

Pili: Que bueno, espero que este también lo logre.

miop: espero que este también te guste y bueno si me tarde un poco, ups, pero espero para el próximo no sea tanta la espera.

jupy: así quería que fuera el personaje, como muy extremistas pero sí Edward traerá un cambio a su vida.

adriana molina: tarde pero llega la inspiración y gracias por tus palabras, bueno falta mucho por ver.

Bueno chicas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por leerme y comentar, nos vemos en el próximo.

XOXO

Bere.


End file.
